2 Of the Same
by Kenpachi's Woman Itachi's Girl
Summary: Zaraki likes childish people deep down inside, and with that said he actually is falling for one! Rating may change Kenpachi/OC Renji/OC Changed rating for language and future situations.
1. Dreams Of a Nightmare

**Dreams of a Nightmare**

Sweat dripping from her forehead like rain in the spring, she tossed and turned as she clenched her pillow through the cold night.

"Is that Keri again?" The bald man asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I believe so, this is the fourth time this week she's had a nightmare." The longhaired man replied. Walking toward the girls spot on the floor, the two men stood over her and watched her suffering grow.

"Maybe we should wake her up?" The bald man absently rubbed the back of his head. The two knelt down to wake the frightened girl.

"Hey, hey Keri wake up." Poking her cheek with his finger the longhaired man called out to her. Jumping up, Keri looked around a little confused. "You had another nightmare Hun."

"Yumichika?" Her eyes were red and swollen from crying in her sleep. "Another…nightmare?" She knew she had been having these nightmares ever since she had been separated from her brother. She turned to look at the other man that knelt before her. "Umm?" Keri pulled her thin blanket up to her chest.

"What is it Keri?" Yumichika asked as he held Keri close. Keri, still holding her blanket up to her chest stared at the bald man in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked the bald man and titled her head to the side.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! The hell Is wrong with you?!" The bald man shouted.

"Hey keep it down Ikkaku, she was just kidding. All that shouting is not pretty at all." Yumichika stood next to the infuriated Ikkaku.

Snickering Keri jumped on Ikkaku's back. "So what time is it? It's still dark out so it must be around 2am?"

"Yes actually, it's 2:05am." Yumichika answered. "You will be sleeping in Ikkaku's room for the rest of the night; after all it is his turn. Last night you slept in my room remember?" Yumichika gave Keri a warm smile and blew her a kiss goodnight.

Ikkaku let a small sigh escape his lips. "Alright you better go straight to sleep and no snuggling I hate that crap."

"I know that's why I do it." Keri stuck her tongue out. Ikkaku walked into his room and threw Keri off his back onto the floor. "Ow! What did you that for?!" She pouted.

"Ah shut up and go to sleep." He said. Lying in his bed, he turned to the side to make sure Keri was in her spot on the floor only to be touching noses with her. "Get on the damned floor!" Ikkaku kicked her onto the floor and threw his pillow at her. Knowing that eventually she would make her way back onto his bed, Ikkaku turned his back to her and fell asleep. Keri silently crawled onto his bed and quickly drifted off into another world, dreaming.

"_Hey brother! Brother! Where are you going? Can I go? You never let me go! Lemme go this time please!" _

"_Alright but I'm only going to get us some food, you have to keep up ok?"_

"_I will! I promise!" _

"_Ok, you see that cart of fruit? We're going to steal them its hard living in Rukongai you know that so get that look off your face!"_

"_Kay, well what do you want me to do brother?"_

"_Distract the guy who's selling them. You're cute you can do it right?"_

"_Of course I can!" Running over to the seller, the girl began to ask him questions, thus distracting him from the little boy. _

"_Let's go I got 'em!" _

"_Gotta go mister!" _

_The two ran as fast as they could, they turned down an alley, the little boy bumped into a man that looked like the grim reaper. _

"_I've been looking for you 2 trouble makers, I was ordered to find you and…kill you."_

_The two children's eyes grew wide with tears. "Run sister!" Before they could run, the man grabbed the two. "Let go! Let go of my sister!" The boy squirted a lemon in the large mans eyes causing him to let go. The girl landed behind the man and the boy landed in front. _

"_Brother! Brother!" _

"_Run sis! Run I will catch up later! Run and make sure you don't get caught!"_

"_I won't leave you brother!" She cried._

"_Just go! I promise I will catch up!"_

_300 years later…_

"Wake up, I told you to sleep on the floor I hate sleeping next to you." Ikkaku pushed Keri out the bed.

"Ow ow ow ow! I'm telling Yumi!" Keri quickly jumped to her feet and ran out the room yelling. "Yumi Yumi! YUMI!!"

"What is it? It is far too early to be shouting Keri." Yumichika flinched a bit when Keri crashed into him.

"Yeah but Ikkaku kicked me onto the floor!" Keri forced tears to flow out of her big grey eyes.

"Alright stop crying I'll talk to him." Yumichika patted her head. Keri turned away and snickered evilly.

"I'm going to find someone to fight." Ikkaku grabbed his sword and walked outside.

"I'm going tooooooooooo!!" Keri ran up to Ikkaku and linked her arm with his.

"No way in hell you're comin again, you always steal my fights and we finally made it to District 80, there are a lot of strong people here." Ikkaku pushed her aside.

"'_There are a lot of strong people here'_ You just said that yourself! So it shouldn't be a problem with me going!" Keri pouted.

"Fine but if you get in my way I'm cuttin you down too! Got that?" Ikkaku hissed.

"Hey! There's Ayumi!" Keri violently shoved Ikkaku onto the ground. "Ayumi! How are you? Wanna go with me and Ikkaku?"

"Shut up Keri! No Ayumi we don't need you to tag along you'll only get in the way." Ikkaku dusted himself off.

"Just for that little comment Ikkaku I'm comin too." Ayumi grabbed her sword and walked along side Keri.

"You're looking beautiful as usual Ayumi." Yumichika walked over to the three. "Are you going with Ikkaku and Keri?"

"Uh huh, you should come too." Ayumi suggested.

"No! Hell no! This isn't some field trip dammit!" Ikkaku yelled piercing every ones ears with his shriek.

"Oh don't be such a baby Ikkaku, I won't fight of course, I'll just be watching." Yumichika reassured him.

"Yeah me either I'll be cheering for you though Keri." Ayumi smiled brightly.

"Fine let's go then." Ikkaku stomped forward while the other three followed.

"Let's get a snack!" Keri suggested they stop in the candy store they stood next too. Of course, Keri got her way and they went in the store, while Ikkaku kept walking looking for someone to fight. He turned down an alley and spotted a little girl drawing on the ground.

"Is there something funny kid?" Ikkaku asked as he gave her an ice-cold glare. "You wanna fight kid?" Ikkaku waited for an answer. The little girl giggled and continued to draw. Ikkaku hated to be ignored; he pulled out his sword and pointed it to the girls face.

"Why fight her when you can fight me?" A very large man stood up behind the little girl. "Or do you like pickin on kids cause they're the only ones you can beat?" The man grinned wickedly.

Ikkaku slightly trembled but not out of fear, it was pure excitement. "Heh guess today's my lucky day."

"Lucky?" The man frowned.

"Fighting someone as strong as you, I say I'm pretty damn lucky, don't you?" Walking to the middle of the street Ikkaku kept his sword unsheathed. He turned to face his opponent. By now, a crowd of people stood to the side out of the way to watch them fight.

"Excuse me may we get through? What's going on?" Yumichika asked someone that happened to be watching in the front.

"That bald guy is about to get his ass whooped." The person chuckled in response.

"Yeah yeah! Ken-chan is really happy right now!" The little girl giggled.

"Hey! HEY! Is that Ikkaku?! Who's he fighting?! That sneaky bastard didn't even tell us!" Keri pouted and walked to the front of the crowd to get a better look at the fight. "C'mon Ayumi." She pulled her friend along.

By the time Keri and Ayumi made it to the front of the crowd the fight was just about over; Ikkaku was lying on the ground coughing up blood. "Eh? Get up Ikkaku! You're not finished yet are you?! Up! Get up!" Keri yelled. A hand was softly placed on Keri's shoulder. "Yumi? What is it? Ikkaku can still fight."

"No he can't, even if he could he's smart to just lie there cause Ken-chan would kill him." The little girl said cheerfully and jumped off the barrel she was sitting on.

"Let's go, Yachiru." The man said turning around.

"Wait! I wanna fight you!" A voice called from the crowd. The man looked around. "Me! Look down!"

"What the hell? Your jus a kid. You don't even have a sword." The man began to walk away.

"Hey! Come back! I am not a kid! And I do too have a sword!" Keri pouted.

"No Keri, this time you'll have to back down." The injured Ikkaku managed to cough out.

"No way! I wanna fight too! What's your name big guy?" Keri approached the 6 foot 6 man. "What're you like 8 feet?" Keri who is 5'3 looked up at the man.

"My name? Kenpachi."

"Kenpachi? Well I'm Keri let's fight." Keri laughed and looked behind her to see Yumichika, Ikkaku and Ayumi watching from the crowd.

"I jus told you I aint fightin you."

"Let's make a deal! How bout if I lose…. I'll leave you alone and won't stalk you to fight you again!" Keri's smile looked slight maniacal then. "But if I win you have to go out with me." She winked at the large man.

"What the hell Keri?!" Ikkaku shouted. Yumichika face palmed and Ayumi cheered.

"Fine, you won't win anyway so it's a win win situation for me. Get down Yachiru." Kenpachi knelt down for his friend to climb off his shoulder.

"Are you gonna fight again Ken-chan?" the pink haired girl asked.

"You heard the woman she'll leave me alone." Kenpachi smiled widely. "Don't get mad if I accidently kill you cause you don't have a sword."

"Who said I don't have a sword? C'mon come at me Kenpa-kun." Keri winked. Kenpachi charged toward Keri with the intent to kill.

"Ken-chan hates it when people nickname him; he only lets me call him Ken-chan." Yachiru told Yumichika. Kenpachi swung his sword down onto Keri, Keri stood there as if she was paralyzed.

"DO IT KERI! HURRY!" Yumichika yelled. At that second Kenpachi noticed Keri whisper something but couldn't hear anything. Kenpachi smashed Keri into the ground.

"Shit, did she make it?" Ikkaku asked himself fearing his friend's life was in danger.

"Stop worrying so much and look Ikkaku." Yumichika pointed to the two fighting. The smoke from the attack was beginning to clear, Kenpachi's back was facing the crowd; it seemed he was pressing down onto his sword.

"The hell? Where'd that sword come from?" Kenpachi asked Keri who was holding her ground.

"I never said I didn't have a sword remember?" Keri smiled sadistically and threw the 238-pound man into the building beside them. "Just cause I'm little doesn't mean I'm not strong." Keri looked over at her friends and waved.

"Idiot! Focus on the fight!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Hm? Oh hey you're still conscious?" Keri cocked her head to the side as she watched Kenpachi pull him self off the ground. "You're bleeding pretty badly; you dodged my katana at the last second? You're cute and smart." Keri giggled.

"You're stronger than I thought." Another grin appeared on Kenpachi's face. "Hell of a lot stronger than that bald guy."

"Thankies." Keri took her stance. "Well shall we begin? Kenpa-kun."

Flash stepping behind her Kenpachi cut straight down Keri's back. Keri, not expecting Kenpachi to be able to flash step barely managed to dodge his second attack. Quickly examining her wound Keri figured she had about three more attacks like that and she would be done. Even with the wound she had just received, Keri was still light on her feet. Flash stepping to Kenpachi's left side Keri managed to cut a deep wound into his shoulder. Not letting up Keri quickly flash stepped again and cut into is lower abdomen. Once more, Keri planned to use this last move to finish him, she flashed to his left side again and attempted to cut a deeper wound into his shoulder but Kenpachi quickly swung his sword in the way and blocked her attack.

Breathing heavily, Kenpachi quickly examined his wounds and looked at his opponent. _Shit I didn't think she was this strong I only hit her once she's been reading me like a book since that one attack. There's more to this pipsqueak than I thought. _Kenpachi thought about his next attempt to attack. He had to take her out in one hit.

"Well? Aren't you gonna flash above me Kenpa-kun?" Keri smiled and licked the blood off her sword. Kenpachi's eyes widened. She knew his next attack before he knew.

"Ah crap she's getting excited again." Ikkaku watched Keri closely and noticed her eyes change colors from grey to a dark blood colored red. "They changed, should we stop it?" Ikkaku looked at Yumichika.

"No, let her fight." Yumichika answered.

"How bout we make this our last attack? I didn't get to eat so I'm hungry." Keri smiled and again took her stance.

"Heh don't rush me woman this has to be the best fight I've ever had." Kenpachi grinned. With that said, the two charged at each other with all they had causing a massive explosion. Kenpachi was blown a few feet away, while Keri was blown a few meters away given her light weight and small frame.

"Keri! Keri! Where are you? Cough or scream or something!" Ayumi called for her best friend. Ayumi heard a soft cough under a pile of debris. "Keri! Are you ok? You went all out huh? Want me to take you over there real quick?" Keri nodded in response. "Hey Yumichika, Ikkaku I found Keri." Ayumi carried her friend over to Kenpachi.

"Thanks for playing with Ken-chan, Keri he had lots of fun!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Wait, Kenpa-kun what about our date?" Keri said weakly.

"Idiot it was a tie like I'd ever lose to a woman like you." Kenpachi looked away.

"So you realize I'm not a kid huh?"

"Unless you're a very developed kid then yeah I felt how much of a woman you are." Kenpachi looked over at Keri and chuckled.

"Hm? Perv you felt me up." Keri looked at Ayumi and slightly blushed.

"Well wearing the clothes you have on now anyone can mistake you as kid, kid." Kenpachi laughed aloud and looked back at Keri; she was wearing an oversized ripped kimono.

"I have a feeling we'll meet again Kenpa-kun." Keri turned away and leaned on Ayumi to leave. "Can we go home Yumi? I think we should patch Ikkaku up."

"Oh dear Keri you sure became ugly after that fight, your wounds are much more serious than Ikkaku's." Yumichika motioned the two girls to follow him. Keri gave one more glance behind her to find Kenpachi already watching her walk away.

"Oh bye Yachiru!" Keri waved and the four disappeared.

"Hey Ken-chan want me to take you to the medical house?" Yachiru giggled and poked Kenpachi with a stick in his wounds.

"Ouch! Stop it brat!" Kenpachi coughed out a bit of blood. _I wonder if I really will see her again. _Kenpachi thought.

"Hold her down Ayumi! I can't give her this shot when she wiggling like that!" Yumichika began to grow impatient.

"No way! I hate shots! And that needle is like 14 inches!" Keri cried from behind a chair.

"Oh shut up you big baby, it's the smallest thinnest needle they make." Ikkaku grabbed Keri and took her over to Yumichika. "You better stop moving or those wounds will reopen." Ikkaku shook Keri violently.

"Yumi, Ikkaku is being mean cause he's jealous! Make him stop!" Keri cried only to be shaken more, falling unconscious.

"You over did again Ikkaku. I'm getting a migraine." Yumichika rubbed his temples. Yumichika gave Keri the shot and walked into his room. "She can stay with Ayumi tonight." He called from his room.

"You heard him Ayumi; she's your problem for tonight." Ikkaku threw Keri at Ayumi.

"Oh um ok then." Ayumi carried her friend to her house not far from Yumichika and Ikkaku's. Laying Keri in her spare futon Ayumi dragged her own futon next to Keri's and fell asleep.

The next day Keri and Ayumi were still sleeping and it was nearly 3pm and the sun had already begun to go down. Dreaming of chicken and rice Ayumi drooled in her sleep, dreaming of Kenpachi Keri also drooled in her sleep. Until a loud bang on the door disrupted the two of their dreams, Ayumi was about to get up until she heard a familiar voice. She quickly hid her face under her pillow and tried to continue her dream.

"Hey! Ayumi! Keri! Wake the hell up! It's almost dark! You lazy asses have been sleeping all day! Get the hell up!" Ikkaku broke the door down and stormed inside with Yumichika following behind.

"Did you have to break the door down?" Yumichika asked as he walked over the broken door.

"You know those two wouldn't wake up if they heard who it was!" Ikkaku shouted to Yumichika.

"Then why didn't you knock without talking like a normal person?" Yumichika snickered.

"Shut up Yumichika. Wake those two up."

"Wake up Ayumi." Yumichika tapped on her shoulder.

"It's hard to sleep while that idiot keeps shouting." Ayumi looked at Ikkaku in disgust. "I wouldn't wake Keri she's been sleeping peacefully all night and day." Ayumi stopped Yumichika from waking her up.

"Like hell we'll let her sleep. We're going to the Soul Reaper Academy today. I'll shake the shit out of her to wake her up." And Ikkaku began to shake Keri.

"Slow down Kenpa-kun…" Keri talked in her sleep.

"Tch… WHAT THE HELL?! WAKE UP KERI." Ikkaku shook her some more and slapped her a few times.

"Told you not to wake her." Ayumi shrugged.

"Looks like she has a bit of a crush on that giant." Yumichika did not agree with that, he thought Kenpachi's appearance was not beautiful at all.

"Yumi?" Keri looked over at Yumichika and looked back at Ikkaku. "Who are you?" Keri asked Ikkaku with a serious face.

"I hate you so much." Ikkaku stared at Keri who was now sticking her tongue out at the bald man.

"We're going to the Soul Reaper Academy Keri so get ready." Yumichika handed Keri her uniform.

"Just my size Yumi! Oh, Ayumi you already have yours on. That was fast."

"Yep so let's go." Ayumi stood next to her broken door. "Guess I won't need this old hut anymore anyway so you're lucky baldy." Ayumi glared at Ikkaku.

"Stop your bickering you two." Yumichika stepped between them.

"Alright let's go!" Keri came outside with an oversized uniform on. "Don't want everyone to know what I have now do I?" Keri pulled her hair back into a ponytail to match Ayumi's hair.

"So this is the school? It's huge" Ayumi greatly admired the huge school. "I bet they have comfortable beds here." She raced inside. Her three friends followed behind her.

"_If you have yet to pick up your schedule please do so now in the main office located in the south building." _

"Did you hear that announcement? South building let's go." Yumichika led the way.

"Here are your schedules and your dorm numbers. Please place your bags in your rooms and find your classes. They start in exactly 20 minutes. Thank you and enjoy your time here at the Soul Reaper Academy." The receptionist handed the four schedules to Yumichika.

"Thank you." Yumichika bowed and they left the room. "You guys could have least bowed. Now here this is yours Ikkaku, here you are Ayumi and Keri." Yumichika handed the schedules out.

"She sounded like a freakin recording." Ikkaku snorted. "What the hell? Kiddou? I hate Kiddou! First period too! This sucks!" Ikkaku looked at the rest of his classes silently.

"Hm? Reiatsu Control? That's a stupid class." Keri looked a bit confused and continued to read her schedule quietly as well.

"This class doesn't even have a name but it describes what it teaches well." Yumichika began to read it aloud. "It says 'In this class you will be understanding your sword and its meaning.' Well I guess that's ok."

"I got that class to Yumichika, first period right?" Ayumi glanced at her schedule and looked at Keri's. "Aw we don't have ANY classes together!" Ayumi hugged Keri tight.

"No one has any classes with you Keri." Yumichika looked disappointed.

"Well no use in crying over it, let's find our rooms." Ikkaku shrugged and looked at his paper. "Room 241 East B hall?....What the hell is this?!" Ikkaku did not have very good sense of direction.

"I'm in that room too so looks like we'll be staying together." Yumichika placed his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder.

"I'm in room… 522 West A hall." Why am I so far away from you guys?" Keri pouted and waited for Ayumi to tell everyone her room.

"Let's see I'm room 9 North C hall." Ayumi smiled. "My second favorite number." She said cheerfully.

"Alright let's get out of here; you two have a sense of direction right?" Yumichika asked, the two girls nodded and they all separated except Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Alrighty let's see, North is this way I think." Looking down at the back of her schedule at the map Ayumi quickly turned the corner and ran into a red headed man. "Ouch! How bout you watch where you're going genius!" Ayumi yelled as she looked up.

"You were the one that was looking down idiot!" The red head spat back. Ayumi blushed as she looked at the man. The red head blushed as well.

"Well sorry I was just looking for the northern building." Ayumi gave her schedule to the red head.

"Oh you stay across the hall from me, I'll walk you there." He said to Ayumi.

"Oh ok! Thanks" She bowed as her cheeks became bright red.

"No need for all of that. So what's your name?" He asked as the two walked toward the northern building.

"I'm Ayumi." She said shyly.

"Oh that's a nice name. My names Renji." He said as they approached room 9. "Well here you are room 9 and I'm room 12 right across from you and we have Kiddou class together hope to see you there." Renji left and walked to his room.

"Ikkaku you passed it we're right here." Yumichika was already frustrated with Ikkaku because ever since they separated with Keri and Ayumi, Ikkaku has been doing nothing but complaining about how this would be a waste of time and he could train on his own to re match Kenpachi.

"Tch this place is only going to slow me down!" Ikkaku shouted.

"You were the one who insisted we should go and enter the 13 Gotei." Yumichika opened the door to their room and claimed the first bed he seen.

"Well I hope you remember your way around Ikkaku because I'm going to class early. Bye." Yumichika walked out the door and looked at the map on the back of his schedule to find his class, while Ikkaku on the other hand mumbled down the hallways not knowing there is a map on the back of his schedule.

* * *

"Let's see this is me here room 522 western building." Keri opened the door and noticed a boy sitting at the table working on something. _Oh, crap I have a roommate. Dammit, I thought I was going to be able to walk around here naked. _Keri thought as she tried to see the boys' face from the door.

"Walk around naked you said?" The boy asked never looking up.

_Shit, did I say that aloud? No, I'm positive I didn't. So how did he know? _

"You didn't say that aloud? I am not quite sure how I know." The boy looked up and the world seemed as if it stopped, Keri dropped her schedule.

"B-brother?"


	2. Grown To Be Little

**Grown To Be Little**

_A/N: Wow it's been too long sorry for the wait so sorry but! I got my mojo back :'D Well! Flame and comment away! Please don't hold back! Love my fans! 3 Enjoy!_

* * *

"Sister? It is you. What are you doing here? I've missed you, I've searched everywhere for you. You've grown to be… so little." The boy walked over to Keri. The only thing Keri could do was stand there staring at the boy. She blinked and stepped forward, in one swift move Keri slapped the boy so hard she left a handprint on his face. "What was that for?" The boy rubbed his throbbing red cheek.

"Don't ever leave me like that again Shikaru! Do you know how scared I was? No! You do not! I was alone for so long, I didn't think I would make it." Tears began to fall from Keri's eyes Shikaru tightly hugged his sister feeling as if he would never let go.

Hearing a knock on the door Shikaru walked over and answered it, Keri was in her room jumping on the bed.

"Is Keri here?" Two men stood outside the dorm.

"Hm? Keri? No I'm sorry you have the wrong dorm." Shikaru was closing the door when Keri rushed over.

"Who is it Shikaru?" Keri peeked around her brother to catch a glimpse. "HEY!!! Ikkaku! Yumi! Do you guys have a roommate too?" Keri asked as she climbed onto her brothers back.

"Keri? This guy said we had the wrong room." Yumichika tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Keri? You're mistaken; my sister's name is certainly not Keri, its Sarah." Now everyone was confused.

"What? That girl on your back is Keri you idiot." Ikkaku hated to be wrong, and besides he knew he was right this time.

"Are you stupid or just slow? Her name is Sarah." Shikaru spat back but still kept his composure.

"You wanna fight pretty boy?" Ikkaku reached for his sword.

"Well, my name was Sarah but its Keri now brother, I didn't have any good memories when my name was Sarah and besides I didn't know who I was when these two found me brother." Keri said looking at her brother.

"Did you just say brother?" Yumichika asked now even more confused. Ikkaku wasn't sure how to react, cutting the guy down for abandoning her or hug him for coming back, maybe he can get Keri to act like a woman, she's been around men all her life so that's all she knows.

"Yep yep this here is Shikaru my twin brother." Keri smiled brightly and hugged Shikaru from the back.

"Twin?! You always said you had a BROTHER not twin!" Ikkaku exploded.

"What's the biggie? It's the same isn't it?" Keri hopped off her brothers back and onto Ikkakus'.

"Would you get off?" Ikkaku frowned.

"Can we go inside? We're drawing attention." Yumichika nodded his head to the left where he noticed people standing outside their dorms to see what all the commotion was about.

"Of course, we certainly don't want attention, which would only bring more conflict." Shikaru went inside and everyone followed him into the dorm and closed the door behind.

"He certainly is the complete opposite of Keri isn't he Ikkaku?" Yumichika whispered to his long time friend.

"Yeah you're right, he's more mature, well he acts his age unlike that brat Keri." Ikkaku replied.

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Keri yelled in Ikkaku's ear while still on his back.

"So let's get on with this conversation, we missed our first day because everyone over slept. Now we can go out for some drinks Keri." Yumichika suggested.

"Alright!! Drinks! Bars! A night on the streets! Guys! Lots of guys! And drinks too!" Keri shouted and jumped onto the table.

"Ugh, this is what I mean! Get down Keri! And we're not goin to be roamin the streets you idiot!" Ikkaku grabbed Keri's hand and slammed her onto the floor.

"Well, now that that's handled, Shikaru you do realize Ikkaku and I don't fully trust you with our Keri right?" Yumichika got straight to the point.

"Yumi! Why not? He's my brother!" Keri shouted.

"He's right Sarah, I understand Yumichika, you think I'll abandon her again but I wont, of course you don't believe that until I've been around long enough and my actions show that I will never leave her side." Shikaru sipped his tea.

"That is not entirely true, even if you do stay around and change your actions to make me believe that I can trust her with you or even let her let you back in her life, it does not mean that you won't leave after I let that happen. I may not ever trust you I just want to make this clear to you." Yumichika sipped the tea Keri had made for him.

"That is completely understandable but do not think I will trust you that easily as well, just because Sarah has been with you all of this time does not mean you are worth trusting. She is and has always been my sister that will never change. Though you found her at a young age we still went through a lot together and again she is MY sister by blood not yours." Shikaru smiled has he finished his tea.

"I see. Keri are you ready to go. It seems we're done chatting." Yumichika smiled and bowed to Shikaru. "Thank you for providing the tea and nice chat. Goodbye now."

"But I made the tea!" Keri whined.

"Yeah but everyone knows you didn't buy it." Ikkaku laughed.

"Hmph." Keri, Ikkaku and Yumichika headed out the door.

"Be careful Sarah, come back tonight." Shikaru waved.

"Call me Keri from now on Onii-chan" Keri waved and smiled at her brother.

"Geez who would've thought Keri's brother would be like that? He's a stuck up bastard." Ikkaku shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over at Keri.

"He certainly is the opposite from our lovely Keri." Yumichika patted Keri on her head. The three stopped at Ayumi's dorm to recruit her, to their surprise a red haired boy opened the door.

"Yeah? Whatcha want?" Renji asked looking a bit annoyed. Keri gasped as if she had just seen a bug.

"Ayumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Keri shouted very loudly causing Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika to cover their ears. Ayumi walked over to the group.

"Hey guys what's going on? Why are you glowing Keri?" Ayumi was suspicious of the group.

"No reason let's go! We're going to the bar! C'mon I got lots of stuff to tell you!" Keri grabbed her friends arm and tugged, hard. "Oh Pineapple can come too!" Grabbing Renji's arm with her other hand she led the way out of the building.

"Red Pineapple? Me? What the hell?" Renji didn't like that, at all. "The names Renji pipsqueak, ya hear?" Dragging his feet behind Keri, Renji looked over at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "She forced you guys too?" He snorted feeling a bit better knowing he wasn't the only one being dragged with the new psycho on campus.

"No. We want to go, why stay in the room all night before classes tomorrow?" Yumichika smiled. Renji looked away.

"Hey hey! Look! We're here!" Keri shouted and charged into the bar, sitting on one of the barstools next to two big guys Keri waved for Ayumi to come sit next to her while Ikkaku and Yumichika sat at a near by table.

"There's no more seats up here Keri, I'll just go sit with Renji" Ayumi smiled and turned away.

"Nonsense! Hey, move it buster! My friend wants to sit here! Get up!" Keri shouted at one of the abnormally large men sitting next to her. The man turned to face Keri. "You deaf?! Get up big guy!" Keri was starting a scene already. Ikkaku and Yumichika face palmed.

"You talkin to me little girl?" The man stood up and cracked his knuckles. Keri stood on her barstool.

"Yeah, I am! What of it? Move!" Keri cracked her knuckles to show she was not backing down any time soon. Ayumi wasn't going to try to stop what was about to happen because Keri always gets her way.

"You're just a little girl, are you even allowed in this place? What're your parents teachin ya?" The man turned to his friends and laughed, he turned back to face Keri and was knocked out cold in one hit.

"I'm not little" Keri pouted and cracked her knuckles again causing the other men to grab their friend and leave. "Look now there're lots of seats Ayumi! Sit!" Ayumi sat next to Keri and motioned for Renji to come over and sit next to her. Someone chuckled in the back of the bar. You could not see him it was so crowded. "Well? Whatcha want. I'm getting a Mango Saketini," Keri told her best friend. Ayumi ordered blue apple sake and slowly sipped it. "What? That's it?! You're being a wimp Ayumi c'mon! Drink up, Yumi and Ikkaku are paying!" Keri ordered 12 more mango saketini's. 10 minutes later Keri ordered 11 more then stumbled into the women's bathroom where she found her self-standing in front of the mirror slightly pale but not enough for anyone to notice. She rinsed her face with cold water so she could get back to drinking, Keri closed her eyes for a second, when she opened her eyes it was dark. Someone turned the lights off, Keri assumed it was Ikkaku playing tricks on her because she was drunk. Not paying it any attention Keri continued to wash her face; she was used to being in the dark so it bothered her none.

"He's so stupid, stupid Ikkaku; did he think this would scare me?" Keri turned around and started to walk toward the door, she stopped and looked to her left where she thought she felt the presence of someone but she figured it was just her imagination again. Keri was yanked and pressed up against the cold stone-wall of the bathroom before she could even touch the handle of the bathroom door. She was stuck between a hard wall and an even harder what felt like a person.

"Wha-" Keri, interrupted with a strong hard kiss, she was so confused, she couldn't identify the persons scent because all she could smell was alcohol. Pressing harder against Keri the oversized man propped Keri up higher on the wall with one hand and began to caress her right thigh. Keri gave in and sank her hands into his rough hair, their tongues battled viciously as the mystery man slowly crept up Keri's thigh. Keri, ready for anything did not try to stop him, before he could slide her shorts off there was banging on the door.

"Oi you in there Keri? You've been in there for a while! Hey why is the door locked?! Keri! Open up if you're in there!" Ikkaku shouted and withdrew his sword. Keri found her self sitting on the cold wet bathroom floor right before Ikkaku cut the door down, he turned the light on and scanned the bathroom for anyone else while Yumichika ran over to Keri's aid.

"What happen? Why are you sitting on the floor in the dark? And why is your mouth all bruised up?" Yumichika helped Keri up and out of the bathroom.

"Well I didn't find anyone in the bathroom and the window was closed and locked tight so I don't know what could have happened, we should head home now." Ikkaku picked Keri up and walked over to Ayumi. "Let's go, Keri needs sleep before classes tomorrow." Ikkaku nodded toward Renji, Ayumi grabbed Renji and the 5 headed home.


	3. Mystery 101

**Mystery 101**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach if I did Kenpachi would be married to a childish, sexy, loves to fight, someone like Kenpachi woman : ) And Kenpachi would be in every ep/chapter of Bleach -.-_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up Keri it's our first day at the Soul Reaper Academy. Come on time to get up, get in the shower." Shikaru gently shook Keri.

"Kenpa-kun not so rough this time…" Keri tossed and turned over on to her stomach. Shikaru's eye twitched as he went to answer the door.

"Yo! What's up pretty boy? You wake Keri up?" Ikkaku pushed through Shikaru and went straight into Keri's room. "Oi wake up brat classes start in 40 minutes." Ikkaku began to shake Keri vigorously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ikkaku. Remember what happened last time you shook her?" Yumichika was too late in warning Ikkaku.

"Not here Kenpa-kun…too many people will see…" Keri was obviously obsessed with the giant. Ikkaku hit Keri on the head, waking her up in a very violent way Shikaru looked at his big watery-eyed sister.

"Get the hell up! Go take a shower and get dressed so we can go!" Ikkaku yelled, you could see his veins popping out on his head.

"Geez what's his problem?" Keri pouted and grabbed her things to take a shower. 15 minutes later Keri was dressed in what used to be her oversized uniform. "Wha what happened to my uniform!" Keri cried as she wore her new curve hugging breast-exposed uniform. Yumichika and Ikkaku turned a very bright red. Shikaru smiled and was very satisfied with his work. "You? Why did you do this to my uniform?" Keri did not like to wear revealing clothing or even clothes that fit.

"Well I thought they ran out of extra small uniforms so they gave you an extra large. I fixed it for you." Shikaru obviously knew nothing about his sister.

"It's too late to ask for a new one Keri we'll get you a new uniform when classes are over." Yumichika smiled softly at Keri. She did not like wearing things that fit because people would only look at her body, she has a very cute baby face with a beauty mark right next to her nose under her right eye, and her skin is very smooth and toned to perfection a light caramel color if you were comparing it. She has the perfect coke shaped body. Breast size 32D, small waist and decent hips, not big but not small, average butt for someone Keri's size. She is every mans fantasy, they might picture her a few inches taller but short is good sometimes right?

"I don't wanna go to class everyone will laugh!" Keri, watery eyed and pouting sat down and glared holes into the floor.

"Come on Keri just 1class today, you can make it if you don't even think about the uniform." Yumichika tried to reassure her. The four left the room, Shikaru going the opposite direction. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Keri walked down to Ayumi's room to recruit her and Renji.

"Hey guys what took ya?" Ayumi smiled and looked for Keri who was hiding behind Ikkaku. "Hey Keri, whatcha doin back there?" Ayumi asked, Ikkaku pushed Keri to the front. Ayumi and Renji's mouths dropped and Renji's eyes were popping out of his head.

"What are you wearing?" Ayumi asked as she closed her mouth and Renji's as well. Ayumi knew once she really looked at Keri's face that she was very uncomfortable. Walking behind the group Keri walked slow and dragged her feet, eventually the group began to dwindle down, Ayumi and Yumichika's class was the first stop, they hugged Keri and entered their class. Not far down was Renji and Ikkaku's class, Ikkaku gave Keri a soft nudge and entered the class and Renji blushed trying not to look at Keri's body so he quickly turned away and waved goodbye.

Keri walked by herself to her class, a little further away from everyone else class. She frowned and entered her class. She was late, her class was already outside learning how to control there reitsu.

"You're late; I'll let you slide this time because you're new." Her teacher reminded her of Ikkaku a bit, bald but had a slab of hair pasted on his face he called a mustache and his ears were quite big, Keri couldn't help but giggle a little. "Do you think this is funny? Well you can laugh with your partner he was late too and no one wanted to be his partner anyway. Come over here I found you a partner." Keri's sensei motioned for someone to come over who was sitting in the dark shadow of a large tree. When the man came over Keri's face lit up like an over decorated house on Christmas. The mans eye twitched horribly.

"Keeeennnnpaaaa-kuuuunn!" Keri leapt into the giants arms. Kenpachi continued to twitch and threw Keri down.

"I aint workin with her." Kenpachi said flat and dry and walked back to his spot under the tree. Sensei walked over to Kenpachi and the exchanged a few words Keri did not hear them but she ran over when sensei called her over.

"You'll be working with Kenpachi in the furthest left field" Sensei smiled and pointed them in the right direction.

"But sensei I don't need this kinda training, I know how to control my reitsu, and besides I'm not allowed to release it." Keri wasn't allowed to release her reitsu unless it is absolutely necessary.

"What? Who told you that? No you have to in order to pass this class." Sensei shoved Keri so she could start walking. Keri turned around and grabbed Kenpachi's arm. Kenpachi glared down at her and then noticed her uniform.

"Thought you didn't like to wear clothes like that." Kenpachi snorted and tried to pull his arm away but failed. "Let go woman." Kenpachi struggled to get his arm free but the result was just his arm being squeezed between Keri's breasts.

"Come on! We're here, you go first, and I can't release mine." Keri climbed the nearest tree and hung upside down on the lowest branch, which made her eye level with Kenpachi.

"Hell no I'm not doin this crap" Kenpachi shrugged and sat on the ground. "You go, he told YOU to do this not me." Kenpachi lay on his back and stared up, thinking Keri would not notice, he had the perfect view. Keri was still hanging upside down right above Kenpachi's face. "Or you could hang there all day." Kenpachi grinned.

"What the hell? You're just a big perv." Keri flipped and jumped off the branch. "You have to go, if sensei doesn't feel anyone's reitsu he'll fail us!" Keri pouted and hopped onto Kenpachi's stomach. Kenpachi tightly held Keri's hips and stared at Keri for a long minute then pushed her off.

"Just fuckin do it so he won't come over here!" Kenpachi sat up and rubbed is sleepy eyes. Keri pouted some more and looked around.

"Fine but if someone asks I'm telling them you forced me." Keri stood there and closed her eyes. She slowly inhaled and held it, Kenpachi watched closely. She slowly opened her eyes and exhaled, the second she exhaled an explosion of reitsu came shooting out of Keri. You could see it, it was a deep dark purple and what looked like black electricity entangled in it. It blew Kenpachi away no trace of him was left, her reitsu changed the landscape, it was so strong not only did the entire academy feel and see it, people in Rukongai could feel it as well. If she was in the Rukongai and released it she would have taken the lives of poor souls that barely had reitsu. Keri stopped it immediately after she released it, it felt like there was no gravity left anywhere in the universe, no oxygen, no life. Her reitsu was hell itself; it slowly, painfully burned you to death if you were too close. Alternatively, take the bits of reitsu of the poor souls that resided in Rukongai.

Keri looked around for Kenpachi and left after a few seconds. She trotted off to Ayumi's class. "Ayumi! Yumi!" Keri slid the door open and smiled brightly.

"What's wrong Keri? What happen? Did someone hurt you?" Yumichika looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "Why did you release your reitsu? What happen?" Yumichika took Keri's hands into his own, Ayumi stood next to Yumichika nodding her head the whole time. Ikkaku rushed in with his sword-unsheathed ready to kick ass.

"Oh I'm fine, I was in class and I was forced to release it. Anyway, Ayumi I have stuff to tell you! Come on!" Keri kissed Yumichika on the cheek and smiled softly, grabbing Ayumi's hand she pulled her along to a nice spot not far from their class. "So Ayumi! Do ya wanna know what really happened in the bar the other night?" Keri, almost jumping out of her skin to tell Ayumi she had met someone awesome.

"Oh that's right, what did happen?" It looked as if a flame of curiosity was just lit inside Ayumi's head.

"Welllll, I went to the bathroom right? Then someone came in and turned the light off and locked the door, he just attacked me! I mean not in a fighting way in a sexual way!" Keri glowed.

"D'you know who it was? What did he smell like? Did he taste good? Did he have cologne on? Well? Details woman!" Ayumi was as excited as Keri, it's why they're best friends.

"Well no I have no idea who it was, and I can't remember his scent cause I was drunk and someone wet my hair so his lingering scent was washed away. Yes! I do remember he tasted like heaven! I don't think he did have any cologne on. He was really big with big hands but muscular and it felt like he had scars." Keri began to glow again.

"I wonder who this mystery guy is! I mean he must have been watching you for a while to get you into the bathroom like that! Wow I wish someone liked me like that" Ayumi began to day dream.

"The hell? Someone tried to rape you in the bar bathroom Keri?" Ikkaku yelled as he rose from behind a bush with Yumichika trying to hold him down.

"No it was my mystery guy!" Keri smiled and walked over to cuddle with Yumichika who patted her softly on her head.

"That's not good Keri; do not let anything else like that happen to you ok?" Yumichika gave Ayumi a quick spine-chilling glare for agreeing with Keri's 'mystery guy'.

"Ok it won't happen again Yumi." Keri smiled sweetly and nodded innocently. "But I have a feeling I know him but I'm not sure who it is." Keri looked puzzled. "Oh hey where's Kenpa-kun? I think my reitsu blew him pretty far, I should go find him now, bye guys." With that, said Keri flashed out before Ikkaku could bitch about Kenpachi being there.

"You don't think?" Yumichika looked at Ayumi who was thinking the same thing.

"Nah can't be, he hated Keri when they fought! Why would he want to have sex with her?" Ayumi looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika, they were glaring at her and Ikkaku made Keri's body figure by moving his hands in the air.

"Any man would want her body." Yumichika cleared his throat not liking to talk about his sister in that way.

"Maybe we should go find those two." Ayumi pondered. As soon as she said that an announcement went over the school. 'We are terribly sorry for the delay of the teachers, the following classes will end for today: Kiddou, Reitsu Control, and Kendo. They will be back up first thing tomorrow so please return to class first thing in the morning and for those classes that are still in session please return to your classes your teachers are waiting.' Yumichika and Ayumi were stuck in class for the rest of the day.

"You have to watch her Ikkaku, Ayumi and I have to return to class. We're counting on you." Yumichika nodded and motioned for Ayumi to follow him back to class. Ikkaku turned around and spotted Renji walking toward his dorm.

"Hey red head! C'mere, you're gonna help me keep an eye on Keri for me so I can finally get some sleep without Yumichika wakin me up every 5 minutes to tell me to stop friggin snoring!" Ikkaku told Renji where she might be and where she might go, and then he left. Renji threw a fit and went off to find Keri. It took him a while but he found her looking for something by a lake. Renji stayed close but far enough for her not to notice, she hadn't picked up his scent because she was so focused on finding Kenpachi.

"Ah there you are! What're you doin hangin around under this tree?" Keri tossed the tree to the side and knelt down next to Kenpachi. "Where's Yachiru?" She finally asked. Kenpachi looked over at Keri who was beaming.

"She aint here I left her in my room." Kenpachi said as he slowly got up, you could hear his bones creak and cry as he stood up. Keri stood with Kenpachi; she placed her hands on hips and glared at the giant.

"Why didn't you come back?" She hissed but kept a cute pout on her face. They stood in silence for a few long seconds, Keri was about to say something else when Kenpachi grabbed her waist and lifted her just enough for him to meet her half way and their lips met, hard.

Keri a little stunned but went along with it placed one hand in Kenpachi's rough, dry hair and placed her other hand gently on his shoulder. Lips still locked Kenpachi moved one hand from Keri's hip to her back and led her to the ground.

Renji blinked a good 7 or 8 times before actually stopping them. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin?" Renji ran over and snatched Keri from under Kenpachi so fast Keri almost got whiplash. "The hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't be doin things like that in public you idiot!" Renji turned to face Kenpachi and to Kenpachi's disappointment Keri seemed to stay next to Renji.

"Your not gonna tell on me are you?" Keri's eyes grew wide and filled with water. "B-but but Ikkaku and Yumi will make me go back to Rukongai by myself!" the water in Keri's eyes slowly started to fall. Kenpachi seemed a bit stuck with a look on his face that no one has ever really seen.

"What the fuck? You can take her now but I'm comin back for what I want, and I won't stop until I get it and I'm satisfied with it ya got that punk?" Kenpachi glared at Renji then looked over at Keri who was still allowing tears fall, he walked toward Keri and stopped next to her, Renji was standing a few feet away from Keri. Kenpachi whispered something to Keri; it made Keri's tears stop instantly and looked up at Kenpachi. Kenpachi walked passed Keri, slapped her butt, and flashed out of there. Renji turned a very bright shade of pink and grabbed Keri's arm.

They finally reached Ikkaku and Yumichika's room, Renji banged on the door waking Ikkaku up abruptly, Ikkaku shouted what sounded like 'come in'. Renji opened the door and stepped aside so Keri could go in first. Keri was trying to stay out side of the room where there were witnesses and Ikkaku could not do anything to her. Renji lightly pushed Keri in to the room and closed the door; Ikkaku was lying on the couch with a pillow over his head. Keri slowly walked toward Ikkaku with her head down and the saddest puppy dog pout on ever.

"Can't I wait till Yumi gets out of class?" Keri begged Renji but he stood strong even though he really wanted to let it go. He was given an order to watch over her and she reminded Renji of someone he treats like a sister, she was taken out of the academy not long ago, he'd want someone to tell him what she was doing with a giant like that in public. Even though he knew, she wouldn't be with someone like that.

"Just go and get it over with." He kept pushing her. Keri finally stepped in front of Ikkaku and removed the pillow from his head. Ikkaku rubbed his eyes viciously and looked up.

"What? What'dya want?" Ikkaku couldn't see straight, he was still somewhat sleeping but he could tell that was Keri's figure in front of him. "The hell d'you want Keri?"

"Um Ikkaku?" Keri played with her hair and began to really fidget with her fingers. Renji gave Keri a look and walked over to her.

"Ikkaku you told me to find Keri and she was…urm" Renji coughed and turned a light shade of pink.

"Well what was she doin?" Ikkaku mumbled and looked at Renji sleepily. Renji leaned over and whispered to Ikkaku. Ikkaku jolted up and glared daggers at Keri.

"What the hell are you thinkin? Was that the so called 'mystery guy' you and Ayumi were talkin about?" Ikkaku was so mad you could again see his veins boiling in his neck.

"Don't tell Yumi please?" Keri pleaded and her eyes once again filled with water. However, this never had any effect on Ikkaku what so ever, once Keri remembered this she moved into plan B and placed her hands on her hips with an attitude. "You're not gonna tell Yumi cause I'm not lettin you!" Keri said with a thickness in her voice. "Besides what goes on in my sex life is MY business! I'd appreciate it if you would butt out Ikkaku!" Keri tried keep her tough guy act up until Ikkaku's veins almost exploded and he was red as a tomato, Keri sat down and zipped her lips so fast if you blinked you would have missed it.

"I'm going to beat the shit outta that giant." Ikkaku grabbed his sword and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Woot chapter 3! I really liked this one personally _' Review please ! Tell me what you think!_


	4. Can't Stop Lust

**Can't Stop Lust**

Ikkaku rushed down the hall and ran right into Yumichika. "Why don't you fuckin watch where you're goin bastard?" Ikkaku hissed and rubbed his throbbing head.

"Excuse me would be more appropriate." Yumichika replied dryly. Looked up; disappointed, Ikkaku rammed him. Running close behind Keri and Renji stopped behind Ikkaku who was getting off the ground. Keri froze immediately and stared at Yumichika. "What were you running for Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked dusting his uniform off.

"That giant bastard was screwin around with Keri!" Ikkaku shouted and you could start to see his veins pop out again. Keri slowly turned around and tried to flea the scene but Yumichika stopped her. Raising a curious eyebrow at Keri he wasn't quite sure as to what Ikkaku was shouting about so he asked Keri.

"What on earth is he talking about Keri?" Yumichika walked a bit closer to Keri, who was trying to stay calm. Keri already knew if there was something to be told Yumichika did not fall for that 'I don't know what he's talking about' if she said that it would only fall on deaf ears and Yumichika would keep on until he got an answer he was satisfied with. "Well? What giant Keri?" Yumichika started to lose his patience.

"Kenpachi." Keri mumbled so soft no one could hear her.

"Speak up, I've told you about doing that Keri." Yumichika frowned and quickly became disappointed Keri stepped behind Renji.

"Renji would you please explain." Yumichika was very disappointed in Keri he gave her a quick glance and turned his attention to Renji who was now clearing his throat.

"Urm well…" Ikkaku pushed Renji to the side. Ikkaku had steam coming from his ears he was so mad.

"That giant Kenpachi tried to fuck Keri twice!" Ikkaku yelled and waited for Yumichika so they could team up. Yumichika turned a shade pink then red and looked at Keri who was whimpering behind Renji.

"Please don't make me go back to Rukongai! I wanna be a soul reaper! I don't wanna be by myself again!" Keri cried and threw her body onto the ground like a child.

"It's because you act like this is why we're so mad Keri! You still act like a child and that is how we see you, our little sister. We do not want some giant killing machine messing around with our little sister. I'm sorry but you have to go back to Rukongai." Yumichika looked over at Ikkaku who was behind him 100 percent and then he looked at Renji who was very shocked to see their response to all of this. Renji did not want Keri to have to leave. Keri's heart fell; it felt as it were 12 tons she couldn't even cry she flashed out without a word.

"Was that really necessary? Does she really have to leave just cause you guys don't approve of some guy likin her?" Renji shook his head in disappointment and flashed out going to look for Keri.

"What did you guys do now?" Ayumi tapped an impatient foot and waited for a response. Yumichika then realized they were extremely hard on Keri, his face went soft and eyes filled with guilt.

"We should go talk to her Ikkaku." Yumichika and Ikkaku flashed out leaving Ayumi still wondering what had happened.

"Stupid Yumi…" Keri kicked the dirt under her feet and pouted; wandering Rukongai, she stopped and sat outside an old beat up bar. "Stupid Ikkaku…" resting her elbows on her knees, Keri propped her face up with her hands.

"Yo, yer always somewhere cryin' you know that?" the man sitting next to Keri said. Keri hadn't noticed him because she was lost in thought.

"I aint cryin." Keri quickly wiped the tear that fell from her eye. "You got me in trouble."

"I didn't do shit." Kenpachi replied as he slid closer to Keri. "They're your people not mine." Keri stared at Kenpachi long and hard thinking why he's alone like she used to be, he seems like a nice guy.

"Hey Kenpa-kun, why're you all by yourself? Where's Yachiru?" Keri broke her stare and got to her feet. "You don't gotta answer if you don't wanna. But I know you're not alone like I used to be." Keri smiled, her sweet, dazzling, heart-melting smile to Kenpachi, she began walking and stopped a few feet away from Kenpachi expecting him to follow. "Aren't cha comin? I wanna show ya somethin." Taking that as an invitation, Kenpachi followed Keri; they walked for a good 2 hours until Keri stopped in front of an old beat up shack in the forbidden district 91 of Rukongai. "This is where me and brother lived, not Ikkaku or Yumi, my real brother. We were the only ones here, we had each other so we were never alone until that day, that day where a soul reaper took brother away from me and from that day, I was always alone, until Yumi and Ikkaku found me. I brought you here because I don't like to see people all by themselves, it reminds me of when I was by myself, and it's not fun." Keri's eyes filled with water, she quickly turned away to wipe the tears before they fell. When she turned back around Kenpachi was gone. "They always leave eventually." Keri sat in the corner of her shack and cradled herself.

"I aint leavin, what I tell ya before? I'm gonna keep comin back until I get what's mine ya got that?" Kenpachi scratched his head, as he looked at Keri confused. "And what the hell's yer problem woman?" Kenpachi wasn't sure what to do next; he never said anything like that to anyone. Hell, he never liked anyone the way he liked Keri. Tears fell from Keri's eyes and snot from her nose, she tried to suck everything back in but failed and she jumped on Kenpachi and pressed her face against his uniform. "The hell? Get off! Yer gettin snot all over me! Stop cryin ya big baby!" Kenpachi tried to push Keri off but she was holding on too tight.

"Hm?" Keri stopped crying and looked around. She began to sniff the air.

"What's with you? You smell steak or somethin?" Kenpachi snorted in amusement seeing Keri's nose scrunch up the way it did when she sniffed. It was just one of the many things he liked about her he thought. "Well? Cat gotcha tongue? What's yer problem? Yer one weird chick ya know that?" Kenpachi continued to watch Keri, as she got closer to the door.

"I can smell you guys and moving further away is only leaving your scent stronger for lingering." Keri sat on the floor a few feet away from the door.

"Well, we weren't sure if you guys were in the middle of something." Yumichika and Ikkaku stepped inside the old shack. It was silent; Yumichika and Ikkaku were glaring at Kenpachi.

"I aint goin anywhere so I don't care what ya try to do, I'm gonna make her mine no matter what." Kenpachi loved just about any kind of challenge and since Yumichika and Ikkaku were not backing down Kenpachi sure as hell wasn't either.

"Tch, who said we came to take Keri away?" Ikkaku looked at Keri whose eyes were big and grey staring at Kenpachi.

"Well then I guess we should go back to the academy Ikkaku, looks like everything is fine here. Stop by our dorm when you return Keri." Yumichika smiled and blew Keri a kiss. Ikkaku walked with Yumichika and turned around before walking out of the door, Ikkaku actually looked sad as if they were loosing Keri.

"It's ok Ikkaku you're still my big brother." Keri smiled and walked over to Ikkaku and hugged him. Ikkaku shrugged Keri off as if he did not care and he left with Yumichika.

"I think the first one is gay." Kenpachi said as he walked toward the door. Keri twisted her face and glared at Kenpachi. "The hell's your problem?" Kenpachi returned the look. Keri was about to defend Yumichika when she began sniffing the air again. "What're you a dog?" Kenpachi frowned but quickly grinned, he liked the way she stood on her toes when she sniffed around.

Keri stopped and smiled at Kenpachi. "No. Wolf." Keri's smile widened and her very sharp canines showed and sparkled.

"Well aint this interestin?" Kenpachi smiled and led the way out of the small shack back to the academy.

"Are we going to your room Kenpa-kun?" Keri asked wondering why they were roaming the halls.

"Yeah. Yachiru will be happy to see you, she's been askin bout you since we first fought, annoyin the hell outta me." Kenpachi rubbed his head and stopped in front of a door.

"Is this it?" Keri looked up at Kenpachi and Kenpachi nodded, he opened the door and stepped in.

"Oi Yachiru I'm back." Kenpachi scanned the room. Keri stood behind him and waited for him to step aside so she could see.

"Ken-chan! Ha-ha!" Yachiru, in a flash pounced and landed in Kenpachi's arms.

"Get off. Look." Kenpachi threw the little pink haired girl down and stepped to the side. Yachiru's eyes widened and she jumped into Keri's arms.

"Hey Yachiru! I've missed you! I've been thinkin about you everyday!" Keri cuddled Yachiru and hugged her.

"Me too me too!" Yachiru hugged Keri back. Kenpachi watched the reunion then went and plopped on the bed in his and he closed the door.

"So how have you been Yachiru?" Keri and Yachiru were sitting on the couch; Yachiru had laid her head on Keri's lap.

"Oh I'm fine Bubbles, I'm not supposed to be here cause I'm too little but Ken-chan keeps me in his room when he leaves for class and stuff." Yachiru smiled up at Keri.

"Bubbles?" Keri ran her fingers through Yachiru's soft pink hair.

"Yeah that's your nickname cause your boobies are like huge bubbles! And your personality is bubbly!" Yachiru smiled and poked Keri's breasts. You could hear Kenpachi laughing in his room. It bothered Keri none, she liked it and Yachiru gave it to her so she was fine with it.

"Are you hungry Yachiru?" Keri asked that as she looked toward the kitchen, by now Kenpachi had finally stopped laughing and started snoring, he was asleep.

"Sure!" Yachiru sat up and watched Keri walk over to the kitchen and prepare what ever they had in the refrigerator.

Returning to the couch with a plate 10mins after Keri had gone to the kitchen Yachiru was sleep on the couch; Keri carried her to her bed and tucked her in. Silently closing Yachiru's door, Keri tiptoed to Kenpachi's room and slipped in.

Keri frowned. Kenpachi, buried under at least eight blankets and a massive amount of pillows. "Kenpa-kun?" Keri climbed on the bed and searched for the giant. "Kenpa-kun?" Keri poked around then decided to crawl under the blankets. That was a mistake. Kenpachi grabbed Keri and held her tight against his body. "Lemme go! It's hot under all this stuff!" Keri struggled to get free; she stopped when she noticed Kenpachi snore. He is still sleeping. Kenpachi only had one arm wrapped around Keri's body and the other, slowly crept up Keri's thigh. Keri tried to turn to face Kenpachi but couldn't, his grip was too tight. Kenpachi's hand began to tug at Keri's uniform. Keri got the strength to break free from Kenpachi's hold and she slapped him so hard her handprint was left on his now red throbbing check.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi rubbed his cheek and looked up. "What the hell are you doin in my bed?" Kenpachi demanded from Keri. Keri glared at Kenpachi and slapped him again. "THE HELL?" Kenpachi sat up in his 'den' that he created with the blankets and pillows. Keri had folded her arms in front of her chest and glared. She crawled out of the den when Kenpachi said he didn't remember anything. "I said what the hell woman?" Kenpachi climbed out of the den and stopped Keri from storming out.

"My name is not woman." Keri was pissed it was written all over her face.

"What the hell's your problem Keri?" Kenpachi still had a strong grip on Keri's arm. Keri glared daggers at Kenpachi.

"I'm going now so lemme go." Keri slightly scrunched her nose and her top lip twitched like an angry dog. Kenpachi loosened his grip and grinned in amusement of Keri's anger. Whatever he did, he pissed her off and he liked her expression, he thought it was the sexiest one yet. Keri snatched her arm away and headed toward the door.

Kenpachi yanked her back and cupped her chin with his hand. Keri, never missing a beat kept her glare and her anger was still there. "What's your problem?" Kenpachi asked as he tried to Keri's face.

"You don't even remember! That proves everything!" Keri shouted and then remembered Yachiru was sleeping. "You tried to undress me in your sleep! If we're gonna have sex you're gonna be awake!" Keri said in a voice loud enough to let Kenpachi know how pissed she was but low enough not to wake Yachiru. Kenpachi blinked a few times then blurted out with a loud laugh.

"You think imma be sleep when that happens?" Kenpachi continued to laugh loudly. Keri's nose scrunched up more as her anger only grew; Kenpachi was adding fuel to the fire. Kenpachi looked down and Keri had her hands on her hips, he lowered his laugh to a chuckle and bent down to Keri's face and he licked her nose. Keri's nose quickly twitched and tried to shake Kenpachi's scent off it.

"It's not funny" Keri changed to an angry pout, it caught Kenpachi's attention and he licked her lips. Keri turned away letting her hair hit Kenpachi's face, Keri walked out the door. Before closing the door, Keri looked behind her and bit her finger teasingly. Kenpachi blinked and was about to grab Keri and make her his once and for all but she had flashed out.

Keri flashed to Yumichika and Ikkaku's room. She knocked on the door and opened it before she received an answer. "Hi guys!" Keri shouted and raised her hand high in the air.

"Hey Keri, I was just going to bed." Yumichika motioned for Keri to come in and close the door. "Ikkaku is already sleeping if you can not hear." Yumichika massaged his temples.

"Oh well I wasn't comin to talk to him anyway!" Keri smiled and jumped on Yumichika's bed. "Whatcha want me for?" Keri rubbed her eyes as she sniffed Yumichika's tea she began to get sleepy.

"Right. Well, I wanted to say I am sorry I went too hard on you and it was just a heat of the moment. I did not have a punishment for you then and that was the only thing I could think of, I told you we would never allow you to be alone again as long as we're alive remember?" Yumichika patted Keri on the head and gave her some of his tea.

"I know Yumi but I thought cause it was bad you changed your mind." Keri handed Yumichika his tea back laid on the bed.

"No. Never. And I'm sorry again." Yumichika hugged Keri and sipped his tea. "So what happened when Ikkaku and I left?" Yumichika tried to hide his curiosity but he really wanted and needed to know what his little sister is getting herself into.

"We went to Kenpa-kun's room and I seen Yachiru!" Keri smiled brightly. Interrupting her beautiful smile Keri rubbed her eyes.

"Is that all?" Yumichika picked the extra pillow off the floor and set it where Keri was about to lay her head.

"Yeah that's all…he tried to…un…" Keri started to drift off into a deep sleep. Yumichika was determined to know before Keri lost full consciousness.

"What? He tried to what? Un?" Yumichika covered Keri up with the blanket.

"Un…dress.." Keri fell asleep. Yumichika tried to accept that Keri is not a little girl anymore and she has a boyfriend now. Yumichika slapped himself for thinking that, he turned off the lights and got in the bed and cuddled up with Keri.


	5. Loneliness Follows

**Loneliness Follows**

_I do not own Bleach, if I did, Kenpachi would have more smexy time ;) _

_

* * *

_

"Wake up Keri. You have to get up early; you left your other uniform in your room." Yumichika gently poked Keri's cheek. To Yumichika's delight, Keri woke up without any leftover Kenpachi fantasies.

"Oh hey Yumi…What're you doin in my bed?" Keri rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at Yumichika.

"You slept in my bed last night sweetie." Yumichika patted Keri's head and sent her to her dorm to shower and get ready for class.

"So you gonna tell me what happen or not Yumichika?" Ikkaku glared at his best friend waiting for an answer.

"Ahem." Clearing his throat before speaking, "You would not be pleased with her answer." Yumichika eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Well what the hell happened? I don't care if I aint gonna like it! Tell me!" Ikkaku sat next to Yumichika on the couch.

"Alright but please do not make a big fuss so early in the morning, do you know how ugly a day can turn out? The morning always determines how your day is going to turn out." Yumichika scrunched his nose up a bit looking as if he was bracing himself for Ikkaku's rage.

"Whatever whatever I don't care! Just fuckin tell me!" Ikkaku shouted.

"It seems Keri paid Zaraki Kenpachi a visit last night. She did not get here until 2am and she came straight here from his dorm. She told me before she fell asleep that he tried to undress her." Yumichika watched carefully as he seen a very familiar vein boiling on Ikkaku's head. "Here it comes." Instead of hearing Ikkaku yell the two heard a familiar high-pitched scream coming from far down the hall.

"Was that Keri?" Ikkaku and Yumichika raced down the corridor to Keri's dorm. Reaching Keri's room the two men noticed that the door was ajar so they peeked in and slowly opened the door where their eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong Keri?" Yumichika pushed the door all the way open and ran to Keri's side where she was sitting on the floor crying. Keri slowly turned her head and looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika with big red swollen tear filled dark grey eyes.

"He's gone." Keri said clutching the piece of paper she held close to her chest.

"Who? What is that in your hand Keri?" Yumichika slipped the damp piece of paper out of her grasp and began to read it. Ikkaku had already withdrawn his zanpaktou assuming it something to do with Kenpachi.

"I'm sorry Keri but I must leave. There is very important business I must take care of in the world of the living, I must leave you with those two men one more time, I do not know when I will return but please do not miss me much. I hope you graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy and please try not to get into trouble with that Zaraki man. Love always, Shikaru." Yumichika tightened his fists causing the note to crumble under the pressure. Keri quickly snatched the paper away from Yumichika and sniffed it vigorously; still crying, Keri jumped to her feet and took of out of the room.

"Where the hell are you goin Keri?" Ikkaku shouted and the two men ran out of the room to chase Keri. She was going to find her brother if it was the last thing she did.

Turing the corner sharply Keri ran into something extremely hard and it knocked her down. "Why don't you watch where you're fuckin going?" Keri screamed; still crying she couldn't see straight but she jumped up and began to run again only to be snatched by the back of her collar.

"Why don't _you _fuckin watch where yer goin? You fuckin cryin again? The hell is wrong with you woman? Stop cryin all the damn time." Kenpachi shook Keri viciously and picked her up by her collar so they could be eye level. Kenpachi watched as Keri squirmed and kicked and started throwing a tantrum. "Damn you're just like Yachiru when she don't get her candy!" Kenpachi snorted and shook Keri more.

"Fuck you! Lemme go! NOW" Keri couldn't stop crying and she swung her head right into Kenpachi's head butting him.

"Ow! Dammit!" Kenpachi dropped Keri to wipe the blood from his head.

"Keri, no matter what you never use that kind of language it's not something that should ever come out of a lady's mouth." Yumichika and Ikkaku finally caught up thanks to Kenpachi's interference.

"What the hell is her problem?" Kenpachi asked as he wiped the blood on his uniform.

"It's none of your concern." Yumichika said in the nicest way he could, yet it still came out cold as ice. Kenpachi frowned and looked at Keri who was sitting on the floor crying, Kenpachi noticed the paper she was clutching to her chest and he picked her up by her collar again.

"What's this?" Kenpachi snatched the note away from Keri and twisted his face in disgust; the paper was wrinkled and wet from Keri crying on it. Kenpachi read the piece of paper and threw it on the floor; bringing Keri close to his face, he crumbled the paper to ashes with his spiritual pressure. Keri's eyes grew wide.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Keri screamed and tried to get down. Kenpachi never turned his head, he looked into Keri's eyes and his eyes wandered over to see Yumichika and Ikkaku red but approving of his intentions. Kenpachi looked back at Keri at slow put her back on the ground but kept his grip tight on her arm.

"Stop cryin all the damn time." Kenpachi said in a whisper only Keri could hear. He tilted her head up with his index finger and kissed her. "Quit worryin about that punk when he's been gone all this time and you never needed him. Look around you; you got all the brothers you need don't you?" Kenpachi said referring to Yumichika and Ikkaku. Everyone stood in silence for a minute and Kenpachi looked as Keri's eyes filled with water again, though her face was not sad, it was more amused and happy.

"Well looks like Keri will be ok now, let's go Ikkaku." Yumichika nudged Ikkaku who was standing there with his zanpaktou unsheathed. "And put that thing away." Yumichika face palmed and pulled the stubborn Ikkaku along to leave the two alone.

* * *

"Heeyyy! Look! There's Renji! Hi Renji!" Keri shouted at the red head that was walking in the opposite direction of herself and Kenpachi.

"Oh hey Keri what are ya doin for the weekend?" Renji asked as he scanned the hallway for Yumichika and Ikkaku, sure enough he spotted the two lurking behind a corner watching Keri and Kenpachi's every move.

"Ooohhh me and Kenpa-kun are going to Urahara town to go shopping!" Keri smiled brightly and looked up at Kenpachi who was glaring down at her.

"No we're not, you and Yachiru are. Count me out; I'm goin to the bar." Kenpachi leaned against the nearby wall and watched Renji and Keri converse before he got bored. "Yeah well I'm headin home; Yachiru is probably tearin the place up now." Kenpachi began to walk off when he felt someone walking next to him.

"I'm coming too." Keri smiled and said her goodbyes to Renji. Kenpachi sighed and they continued down the hall until they turned a corner. Renji walked over to where Ikkaku and Yumichika were hiding.

"You guys still don't trust them huh?" Renji asked as he leaned against the wall.

"We trust Keri 100% but not Zaraki." Was Yumichika's dry reply.

"You trust her 100% I don't trust either of them," Ikkaku said as he rubbed his incredibly shiny head.

"So, where are they going Renji? We know you know." Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me." Renji pushed himself off of the wall and started walking toward Ayumi's dorm. Renji had gotten better at lying to those two.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Ikkaku shouted, Renji continued walking down the hall until he stopped,

"I'm going to see what Ayumi is doing for the weekend." With that, said Renji flashed out.

* * *

_**Hehe! Finally a new chapter! Chapter 6 is going to be the ish ;) This chap is short cause I didn't like where it was going but expect chapter 6 to be good and much longer! And the wait wont even be that long! I love your reviews~ Keep me motivated loves! **_


	6. Patience

**Patience**

_I do not own Bleach, if so it wouldn't have turned out the way it has now. Happy reading :D_

* * *

"Kenpaaa-kuuuun~!" Keri's voice sounded like someone was dragging their nail across a chalkboard.

"Would you shut the hell up, woman?" Kenpachi hissed as he sleepily rubbed his eyes, he stood in front of his dorm and stared at the group in front of him.

"Are you ready for class?" Keri smiled brightly and hugged Kenpachi; while he struggled to get free, he noticed Ikkaku's negative energy coming from in complete disorder so Kenpachi picked Keri up and hugged her tight. It was amusing to see Ikkaku's face turn bright red.

"Let's get going before we're late." Renji broke the awkward silence.

"Right" Ayumi nodded in agreement. After everyone had parted ways, it was only Kenpachi and Keri walking alone down the long hall to their class.

"Hey… Kenpa-kun" Keri started but did not continue.

"Well? What is it?" Kenpachi barked rudely.

"I was just wondering… Never mind it isn't important." Keri giggled and linked her arm with Kenpachi's.

"Let go of me woman." Kenpachi struggled to get free which once again resulted in his arm being squeezed between Keri's breasts.

"My name is not woman." Keri pouted. _God that's so sexy_, Kenpachi thought. "What are you starin at Kenpa-kun?" Keri slightly scrunched her nose up.

"Don't call me that." Kenpachi quickly looked away as his mind began to travel to the point of no return; he thought of many ways that pout of hers would go good with her naked flawless body. "Dammit" Kenpachi said aloud as he grew hard.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Keri rubbed her leg between Kenpachi's legs. Kenpachi blinked a few times before calming himself down. "Well? What's the matter? You said not to call you Kenpa-kun so I'll call you Kenny like Yachiru." Keri smiled brightly as they arrived to their class. _Why is it so sexy when she says it? _Kenpachi thought.

"Nothing. Let's just go so I can get this over with." He said as he gently pushed Keri aside to step into the classroom before the bell rang.

"Glad you two made it on time today." Sensei praised them. "Well don't you two look cozy?" Sensei raised a suspicious brow.

"Yep! He's my boyfriend, sensei!" Keri shouted loud enough for the entire class to hear. "So you hear that? If any of you try to mess with me you'll have to deal with Kenny here, m'kay?" Keri smiled and tugged on Kenpachi's arm. Kenpachi's pulled away aggressively and huffed.

"I aint yer boyfriend." Kenpachi growled.

"Oh, I think Yumi and Ikkaku would beg to differ." Keri playfully poked at Kenpachi's sides.

"Alright you two, I don't care what you are, take your seats." Sensei was bored of the two now. "Well, no need to sit now; we'll just break into groups of 3. You have two minutes to find a group. Begin." Quickly the students began to form small groups. Keri grabbed Kenpachi's arm before he could make his escape to the nearby tree.

"You'll have to participate if you wanna pass, Kenny!" Keri chimed. After a minute, Keri began to worry that they would not have a third person in their group. Kenpachi was used to no one wanting him to be in their group, when he looked down to tell Keri they were fine with only two people she was gone, talking to other people. "Hey you, you're gonna be in my group got it?" Keri held the poor girl up by her uniform collar and shook her until she cried.

"Oi! Keri! Cut it out!" Sensei ran over and stopped Keri from shaking the girl to death. Sensei gently patted the girls' back so she could calm down.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Kenpachi yelled as he snatched Keri up by her collar.

"Well obviously she's not fit to be a soul reaper if she cried so easily! We need another member!" Keri squirmed and kicked. Kenpachi let her go and glared down at her.

"No one partners up with me so if you're with me it'll only be us." Kenpachi sighed and rubbed the back of his head absently.

"So…we can do things others members can't?" Keri teasingly tugged at her uniform. Kenpachi blinked and quickly looked away.

"Quit." Kenpachi said a bit hoarse.

"M-m-may I join your group?" a small fragile voice called from behind the two.

"Huh?" Kenpachi turned around to see a scrawny black haired boy. "No." Kenpachi replied to the boys' question dryly and turned back around to continue arguing with Keri.

"Sure you can!" Keri kneed Kenpachi in the stomach and smiled at the shy boy.

"Alright! Now that everyone's got a group of 3, go out to your training fields and train!" Sensei shouted and everyone went their separate ways. "So, what do we do?" Keri asked as she smiled innocently.

"Were you not listening?" Kenpachi said.

"It's 2 on 1 training." The boy answered Keri's question.

"Oh, hey what's your name?" Keri asked.

"Kohaku" he answered with a shy smile.

"That's a silly name." Keri laughed.

"Shut up, you talk too much." Kenpachi growled and rubbed his temples in annoyance. They reached their training field and Kenpachi immediately plopped on the ground under a tree. Keri hopped on the lowest branch of the tree Kenpachi was under and hung upside down above him. "Man, I'm tired." Kenpachi yawned.

"What? We are supposed to be training! What are you guys doing?" Kohaku shyly tried to take action.

"What? We don't need to train Kohaku, me and Kenny are strong enough and if we both attack you, you might die." Keri smiled.

"What do we do then?" Kohaku asked a bit worried.

"Nothin, now shut up I'm tryin ta sleep." Kenpachi wasn't really trying to sleep, he was watching Keri softly sway above him, her breasts slowly started to slip out of her uniform, Kenpachi didn't move but didn't make it obvious. He was finally about to sneak a peak.

"Ahhhh!" Keri made an extremely high-pitched scream and fell off the branch and onto Kenpachi.

"W-what happened?" Kohaku asked, a bit shaken up from Keri's scream.

"There was a bee on that branch." Keri answered as she sat up on Kenpachi's stomach.

"O-oh , I'll go and tell sensei we finished early so I'm going to take my lunch early. Thank you for letting me join your group." Kohaku bowed and flashed out.

"Let's do the same! I'm hungry!" Keri fixed her uniform and attempted to push herself off Kenpachi when he grabbed her waist and pulled her back down into a kiss.

"You know…" Kenpachi would say a few words when they parted their mouths to breathe. "…you can be.." Kenpachi reversed their positions so he was on top but never completely broke their passionate kiss. "…on top when you get used to me." Kenpachi smiled wickedly into their kiss. Keri didn't care what he was saying, all she knew was she was running out of time.

"Didn't I tell you not to do these things in public?" Renji shouted as he stormed over to the two. "You'd better get up; Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't far behind me." Renji glared. Keri quickly pushed Kenpachi off her and fixed her uniform, just in time because Ikkaku and Yumichika had just appeared.

"Haha, hey guys!" Keri rubbed the back of her head.

"What?" Ikkaku asked, looking at the two in suspicion. Kenpachi stood and turned away from everyone, he began walking away.

"Where are you going Kenny?" Keri whined and tugged on his arm. She looked over Kenpachi's shoulder and noticed something interesting.

"I'm gonna go take a really cold shower…" he looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "…it's hot out today." Kenpachi flashed out.

"What has gotten into him?" Yumichika looked a bit puzzled.

"You mean what hasn't he gotten into?" Renji mumbled and Keri elbowed him to quickly shut him up.

"What was that, Renji?" Yumichika asked, Renji shook his head and gripped his side.

"I just remembered I have something to do in my dorm! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Keri quickly flashed out.

"Geez, what the hell's wrong with her?" Ikkaku asked.

"You know how she gets." Yumichika answered. Renji slowly turned around and began to walk away.

"You know somethin don't ya Pineapple?" Ikkaku stopped Renji before he could make his escape.

"She likes the guy! That's all!" Renji was not very convincing. Yumichika raised a perfect brow suspiciously.

"What happened, Renji?" Yumichika asked.

"She was makin out with the giant." Renji mumbled. Ikkaku turned red and a very annoying and familiar vein began to show on Ikkaku's baldhead. Ikkaku flashed out and Yumichika followed. Keri had finally made it to her dorm, she looked around, no one was there, and she frowned. She walked in her dorm with her head down in disappointment. Before she looked up, a huge hand covered her mouth and the other hand had slammed the door shut right in front of Ikkaku and Yumichika, they blinked a few times in shock and stood there.

"I highly recommend we leave now Ikkaku, unless, you want to hear our little Keri in…er…such 'situations'." With that, Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly flashed away. It was a completely different scene inside of the dorm room.

Kenpachi had Keri pinned to the door with his hand still covering her mouth. He slowly let his hand slip off her mouth and slightly scrape her breasts; he let his hand rest on her hip. They stood there, faces so close their noses touched.

"I've waited too long for this." Kenpachi's voice was low and heavy on Keri. His warm breath caused Keri to shiver.

"I do like men with patience." Keri moved closer so her lips only slightly brushed against Kenpachi's. She wouldn't dare kiss him, not yet. He gripped her waist tight and pressed his hard body against her soft one, they stared intently into each other's eyes, waiting, hoping, one would make that first move that leap that's so far you can't even see the other side. "Are you nervous?" Keri whispered and Kenpachi felt a cold chill run down his spine. It was taking everything he had to not take Keri right there on the wall, no; she was too 'good' for that. Kenpachi did not want to mess it up so he waited, for her.

"No, now tilt your head a little." Kenpachi demanded. Keri obeyed and slightly tilted her head. Kenpachi's smile grew wide and you could see his abnormally large canines. Keri quickly positioned her head in its previous position. Kenpachi's smile quickly faded and he turned his attention to Keri's face.

"Ah, demanding aren't we?" Now Keri's smile grew wide and now you could see her abnormally long canines. Keri slipped out of Kenpachi's grip and walked toward her room; she stopped and turned around to see Kenpachi standing in the same spot watching her carefully. Keri mentally rolled her eyes. "Well? Kenny? Coming?" Keri untied her sash and let her uniform slowly slip off her and hit the floor; Keri bit her bottom lip, never taking her eyes off Kenpachi. She walked into her room and in that instant; Kenpachi flashed in and had a 'kid in a candy store' smile on his face. He closed the door behind him as he took a step closer to the completely naked Keri.

* * *

"How long does this stuff usually take?" Ikkaku sat there on the couch in their dorm tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let's just say it takes time." Yumichika answered.

"And for a guy of Kenpachi's size I'm sure he has a lot of stamina and so does Keri for that matter." Renji snorted and laughed. Ikkaku choked on his water, Yumichika hesitated but did not continue. It was quiet after that. Renji cleared his throat and offered to get lunch for everyone.

Ikkaku then cleared his throat, "shouldn't we wait for Keri?"

"No, she'll want to talk to Ayumi for god knows how long about every single detail." Renji said as he shook his head from experience.

"What? Keri wouldn't do that." Ikkaku spat back. Renji looked at Ikkaku in confusion.

"You have no experience in these things do you?" Renji asked.

"In what?" Ikkaku asked, confused.

"Women." Renji answered.

"He really doesn't." Yumichika chimed in. Ikkaku huffed.

"Anyway, let's go I'm starving." Renji stood and the others followed. On their way out, they ran into Ayumi who had been running for what looked like quite a while. "What's with you?" Renji asked as he threw his arm over Ayumi's should.

"Where's Keri?" She huffed after every word. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as if giving each other a signal. Ayumi knew that sign from when they were in Rukongai. Ayumi nodded with 'pissed' written all over her face, she flashed out. Renji was taught the signal not long after he was officially accepted into their 'family'.

"Where do you suppose she's going?" Renji asked as he fiddled with his hair.

"To piss off a giant." Yumichika answered in almost a snotty tone. Thank god, for Ayumi or Keri would never come out of that room.

"Let's hope she broke him." Renji laughed and the two agreed. After bashing on Kenpachi a bit, they headed to their favorite nearby grill and bar.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing in there Keri?" Ayumi banged on the door and shouted, after a few seconds had passed Ayumi banged on the door a few more times and was interrupted mid knock, Keri flung the door open and had a slight panic look on her face.

"H-hey Ayumi!" sweat dripped from Keri's forehead. Ayumi still had 'pissed' written on her face. "W-what's up?" Keri laughed nervously.

"What's goin on?" Kenpachi walked up behind Keri half-naked and looking a bit groggy.

" You, out! Now!" Ayumi threw Kenpachi outside and pushed Keri in locked the door.

"S-s-see, Ayumi, this is what happened-" Keri was backing away from Ayumi.

"I'm waiting." Ayumi scrunched her nose up and stopped.

"I was going to tell you but I couldn't find you fast enough and you see, Kenny was you know tempting me." Keri made a half smile and started to have panic attack when Ayumi smiled.

"Oh! I was in the office in the front of the school getting your new uniform." Ayumi was relieved that was the reason Keri had not told her beforehand. Keri sighed in relief that Ayumi believed her lie.

"Beginning to end. Tell. Me. Now." Ayumi ordered.

"Right." Keri nodded with a determined look.

Kenpachi walked away slowly down the hall to his dorm. "What the hell's that girls' problem? Pushin me out like that." Kenpachi growled and continued down the hall. Kenpachi began to wander in his thoughts, he smiled hugely, thinking of the mind-blowing sex he just had only moments ago. "She has a tattoo." He smiled wickedly. Keri, indeed had a tattoo, she was very fond of them but Yumichika ordered her not to get any because "it would ruin her perfect skin and complexion" he had once said. She didn't care, she liked the way it felt when she got it and liked the results of it even more, and it amazed her.

Finally reaching his dorm, Kenpachi wasn't sure if he wanted to go in or go back to Keri. "I'm tired." Was his answer to his own question, he opened his door and scanned the room, "Yachiru? Oi, brat." Kenpachi called into the seemingly empty room and he slowly walked in, eyes still scanning the room. As soon as he relaxed, assuming Yachiru was sleeping; Kenpachi sat on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Keeeeennyyyyyyy~!" a familiar and annoying voice came from above Kenpachi and Yachiru crashed head first onto Kenpachi causing him to yell and groan in pain and shudder. Yachiru was laughing so hard she had tears running from her big eyes. Kenpachi held himself and rolled onto the floor in pain.

"Y-you.." Kenpachi couldn't move, he was in so much pain he thought he would never have sex again. _Did I take advantage of Keri? Is this my punishment? Yachiru to fuckin break my balls? Did Keri tell her to do this? _Kenpachi thought and looked over at Yachiru who was still laughing. _No, she was only playing. _Kenpachi reassured himself.

"Hey, Kenny! Get up now! It's time to play!" Yachiru giggled and pulled on the injured man.

"Get off me Yachiru! Can't you see I'm in pain" Kenpachi moaned and turned onto his other side.

"What? I hurt Kenny? I'll go get the nice nurse lady who comes to see me and bring me food when you leave!" Yachiru skipped off and closed the door behind her.

"W-wait!" Kenpachi tried to get up but failed "You're not even supposed to be here." Kenpachi mumbled as he fell back down to the ground. Kenpachi groaned and quietly waited for Yachiru to return. Walking down the halls, Yachiru looked around and stopped.

"This doesn't look right!" Yachiru said and continued down the hall anyway. Yachiru froze when she heard familiar voices. Turning down the hall Yachiru saw Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji. "Heeeyyy! It's Baldy, Pineapple and Girly!" Yachiru yelled and waved her arms around wildly.

"The hell is that?" Ikkaku squinted his eyes trying to get a better look. It looked like a pink flash and Ikkaku was down on the floor in seconds.

"Hey guys!" Yachiru smiled.

"Yachiru, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out of your room." Yumichika scolded.

"Yeah but Kenny needs help! I hurt him by accident when he came in! I was looking for the nice nurse lady!" Yachiru explained. Ikkaku and Renji smiled.

"Take us to him, we'll help." He suggested. Yachiru smiled brightly and led the way back to her dorm.

"Hey Kenny look!" Yachiru closed the door once everyone was in the room. Ikkaku immediately burst into a loud and obnoxious laugh.

"The hell happen to you?" Ikkaku laughed and wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye.

"Yachiru, get over here." Kenpachi grumbled in his fetal position on the floor.

"Yeah Kenny?" Yachiru smiled and squatted next to Kenpachi.

"Why the hell did you bring these clowns?" Kenpachi asked Yachiru in an almost threatening tone.

"They said they'd help, Kenny! I couldn't find the nice nurse lady!" Yachiru pouted.

"Go to your room, now." Kenpachi ordered and Yachiru huffed, stuck her tongue out at Kenpachi, and hurried to her room. Kenpachi cursed under his breath. "The hell can you guys do?" Kenpachi mumbled.

"Tell us what happened and maybe we can." Yumichika offered. Ikkaku and Renji were trying to hold in their laughs. Kenpachi rolled over still gripping himself. "Well, are you going to explain or not? Yachiru was talking too fast to understand." The 3 men stood around Kenpachi and stared down at him, Kenpachi did not like that feeling at all.

"I came back from Keri's dorm and Yachiru hit me in my nuts." He groaned and attempted to get up but failed again. Yumichika flinched in the use of Kenpachi's words, Ikkaku and Renji were rolling on the floor laughing. "Shut up." Kenpachi managed to get to his knees. "I wont be getting any for a while." Kenpachi mumbled. Ikkaku and Renji stopped laughing immediately and glared at Kenpachi. He crawled onto the couch.

"Only one option, stop screwin Keri." Ikkaku said, "She's fine and you barely made it out with your balls still intact." Ikkaku finished.

"Anyway, I recommend you stay away from Keri for a few days." Yumichika added.

"At least until you heal" Renji commented. Kenpachi grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and curled into a ball.

"Get the hell out" Kenpachi said and closed his eyes, quickly he drifted off to sleep and began to snore, the 3 men then left and closed the door. After an hour or so Yachiru tiptoed out of her room and walked to where Kenpachi was sleeping. Yachiru sat in front of Kenpachi's face and watched him sleep for a few seconds.

"Kenny's sleeping." Yachiru giggled to herself, kissed Kenpachi on the cheek, and patted his head. "I guess that means I have to take care of him!" With that said, Yachiru bounced off.

* * *

_**You guys inspired me to do another chapter! I typed this fresh from the brain TODAY! In one day look what I can do! It's cause of the reviews I swear! I love you guys :D Next chapter might take a little while because I need to start getting somewhere! Or do you guys like the story going slow? I do…it gives you more time to explain what happened in the Soul Reaper Academy days! I like my story lol THANKS FOR R&R! Until next time!**_


	7. Only For You

**Only For You**

Yachiru raided the cabinets. "We don't have any tea?" Yachiru stood in the middle of the kitchen and placed her index finger on her chin. "Who has tea?" she whispered. As Yachiru thought to herself an idea came to mind, she grinned and tiptoed out of the dorm, silently closing the door behind her. Yachiru raced down the hall and went straight to Keri's dorm. She knocked on the door and laughed hysterically to herself. Keri opened the door after a few knocks.

"Hai hai?" Keri cheerfully answered the door with her eyes closed. Yachiru jumped into Keri's arms and hugged her as she smiled. "Hey Yachiru! What're you doing here?" Keri brought the young girl inside, they talked, and Yachiru explained what happened to their beloved Kenny. "So, you're saying you 'broke' Kenny?" Keri chuckled and decided to visit him.

"Oh! We're leaving?" Yachiru asked, "To see Kenny?" Yachiru smiled.

"Yep! Let's go fix him up!" Keri smiled showing off her pearly white fangs. Yachiru jumped up onto Keri's shoulder.

"Hmm, you're not as tall as Kenny." Yachiru pouted and tugged on Keri's uniform trying to hang on.

"I know but it's ok! Because I'm short and he's tall so we're perfect together." They both smiled and continued to Kenpachi's dorm.

"Yeah, yeah! Never leave Kenny! You make him really happy!" Yachiru hugged Keri. Reaching Kenpachi's dorm, Yachiru jumped down and opened the door. "Shhh, Kenny's sleeping." Yachiru giggled and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Keri sat on Kenpachi's stomach and smiled. Kenpachi stayed asleep and continued to snore loudly.

"Kenny…" Keri lightly kissed Kenpachi on the lips. Kenpachi smiled in his sleep and licked his lips. "Kenny…" Keri said softly and kissed him again. Kenpachi slowly opened his eyes and grabbed Keri by her waist and pulled her into a kiss, he immediately cringed in pain and pushed Keri on to the floor. "Tetete! Ouch!" Keri rubbed her butt as she got up. "You're really hurt huh?" Keri sat on the floor in front of Kenpachi.

"Why'd you bring her, Yachiru?" Kenpachi closed his eyes and rolled on to his side.

"She wanted to help Kenny so stop being a meanie!" Yachiru pouted.

"Shut up already" Kenpachi grumbled.

"Hey Yachiru, can you go to your room for a little while please?" Keri asked politely. Yachiru nodded and skipped off to her room closing the door behind her. "Honestly, you should be nicer to her; she only wants to take care of you." Keri frowned at Kenpachi's snort of a response. "Now, drop your pants."Keri demanded. Kenpachi looked shocked and laid there.

"What?" He blinked a few times.

"I said drop your pants. Drop em'" Keri was dead serious.

"What're you talkin about? I can't do anything in my condition." Kenpachi made a face and stared at Keri waiting for her response.

"Do you want me to figure out what's wrong or would you rather lie here in pain for a week or two until it finally _starts _to heal." Keri smiled at Kenpachi's reaction as he reached for his pants. He could not move enough to pull them down himself so Keri frowned. "Can you really do nothing? Honestly, Kenny." Keri sighed and pulled Kenpachi's pants down; she noticed something that was obvious. Keri sat on the coffee table in front of Kenpachi and placed her chin on her palm. "It's swollen." Keri stated with a smile.

"Figured as much." Kenpachi grumbled.

"Pretty bad." Keri announced as she jammed her index finger into his member. He cringed.

"Don't do that!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Hmmm" Keri puzzled for a bit. "Wait here." Keri said.

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna go somewhere in this condition." Kenpachi sighed and waited for Keri to return who flashed back to her previous spot in a second. "That was fast." Kenpachi commented.

"Yeah! Ready to fix your problem?" Keri cheerfully chimed and held something behind her back.

"What? What's behind your back?" he asked.

"Ta-da!" Keri revealed a bottle she had behind her back. Kenpachi blinked.

"What is it?" Kenpachi squinted as he tried to read the bottle. Keri frowned.

"Can't you read Kenny?" Keri held the bottle up and read it aloud. "'Soothing cream, to help your swollen penis go back to normal in 2 days!'" Kenpachi blinked.

"Why the hell do you even have that?" Kenpachi had a series of emotions appear on his face.  
"Well, it happened to other guys whenever we did it and Yumi would always say I broke them so I bought this in Rukongai and it really works!" Keri smiled. Kenpachi frowned; he didn't want to hear who else Keri "did". "Here" She handed the liquid like substance to Kenpachi.

"I aint usin that!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Awh! C'mon Kenny! It'll make you all better! I promise." Keri pouted.

"I can't reach anyway." Kenpachi looked at Keri and smiled evilly.

"No." Keri answered quickly. Kenpachi frowned.

"I can barely move!" Kenpachi stretched his long arm over to Keri and tugged at her uniform innocently.

"You're not cute when you pout." Keri sighed and looked at Kenpachi. He begged Keri for a good 15 minutes when she finally gave in. "I like when you beg" Keri smiled showing her fangs. "You'll have to beg pretty bad after these two days are up if you want any." Keri walked to the kitchen for a minute then returned. She sat on the coffee table in front of Kenpachi. She stared at him intensely for a long minute, sweat dropping from her face.

"Hihi!" called a voice from behind Keri. Kenpachi and Keri's eyes grew wide. "Eh? What're you doing Keri?" the voice asked.

"What're you doing out Inutake?" Keri shouted as the 'woman' behind her sat next to her.

"Well your inner world was being thrown around like an old rag and your heart keeps shifting through crazy weird emotions! The guys told me to go check it out so here I am!" Inutake smiled brightly.

"Well it's nothing so you can go back and tell the guys I'm fine." Keri laughed awkwardly.

"No way, I wanna see what's goin on." Inutake crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So what _is _going on?" Inutake looked at Kenpachi then Keri repeatedly. "What _**are **_we doing?" Inutake wondered.

"What the fuck are you?" Kenpachi finally asked.

"I'm Inutake! Keri's zanpaktou!" Inutake smiled brightly.

"She materializes whenever she wants basically, it gets annoying," Keri said dryly. Kenpachi blinked a few times.

"Ok then." Kenpachi was a little confused but paid no attention to it. "Well Keri was just about to-"

"Shut up Kenny!" Keri shrieked.

"About to what? Tell me!" Inutake pulled on Keri's sleeve.

"Kenny's hurt so I was just going to help him out a little." Keri pushed Inutake's hand away.

"Hmm." Inutake pondered a bit and you could slowly see her face start to brighten, she stood up and pulled Kenpachi's pants down. "Oh! I see! You broke Kenny!" Inutake laughed and sat down in her previous spot. "Hmm….." Inutake stared long at Kenpachi. "Wow! Kenny is HUGE!" Inutake shouted. Keri jumped on Inutake and tackled her to the ground covering her mouth. Kenpachi blushed fiercely.

"Go away Inutake!" Keri and her very noisy zanpaktou stood up and sat back down on the coffee table.

"No way! I'm staying" Inutake glared at Keri.

"Fine" Keri picked up the bottle and poured some of the liquid on to her palm.

"You know, it might work better if you use your mouth." Kenpachi smiled widely and was just about to say he was joking when Keri and Inutake gave him a look that struck his heart colder than ice. Keri gave Inutake a quick gesture almost unnoticeable and Inutake flashed and quickly smothered him until he passed out.

"Goodness…I know he was joking but geez!" Keri pouted and ordered Inutake to go back. Inutake smiled and slowly disintegrated. "Good grief, what he puts me through I swear." Keri looked at Kenpachi and smiled. "He's worth it so I guess its ok." Keri applied the liquid and covered him up. "Time to go home now." Before leaving, Keri washed her hands and scrubbed them so hard they turned red. "Only for you." Keri said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys :D I liked this chap XD Idk where it gave from inside the insanity that is my mind O.o Kenpachi 3! Reviews are more than welcome!**_


	8. Last Friday Night

_**Last Friday Night**_

_I do not own Bleach :(_

After Keri left she went to her dorm. "Hm?" Keri stopped when she noticed someone trying to open her dorm. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Keri ran and tackled the man. "Tryna break into my dorm eh?"

"No! No! I was just assigned to this dorm today!" Keri stopped beating on the man and stood up.

"Oh, I have a new roommate?" Keri brushed herself off and smiled. "Hi! My name's Keri!" She bowed.

"Hisagi Shuuhei" he returned the bow. Keri opened her dorm and they both walked in, it was a mess.

"Hmm...Yumi and Ikkaku keep telling me I should clean up so there are just a few things out of order sorry." Keri stepped over a pile of dirty and clean uniforms that was mixed together.

"A few things out of order? This place is a wreck" Hisagi attempted to sit on the couch but there was a pile of blankets there.

"You can throw those on the floor" Keri said happily. "Let me show you your room" Keri walked Hisagi to her brothers' old room, the door was closed. "This'll be your room." Keri opened the door to reveal the room was sparkling clean.

"Why is this room so clean?" Hisagi asked as he stepped in. Keri stayed quiet for a minute.

"It was my brothers room, he is very clean and organized." Keri showed Hisagi around the room, she pointed out that there was only one bathroom.

"That's fine. Forgive me if I'm over stepping my boundaries but what happened to your brother?" Hisagi asked as he placed some of his things into the drawers. Keri hesitated.

"He graduated." she exclaimed with a fake smile. Hisagi give her a look and politely smiled back. After a few hours of cleaning Hisagi sat on the couch and layed back. "Whew! I'm beat!" Keri announced as she plopped next to her new roommate.

"_She didn't even do anything_" Hisagi thought. "So have you made any friends yet? You're new aren't you?" he asked.

"Hm? No, I've been here for a little while now. I have lots of friends!" She exclaimed.

"That's good" he replied. Keri cuddled next to Hisagi causing him to turn red and shift uncomfortably.

"You're really warm Shu-kun" Keri laughed and buried her face in Hisagi's neck. Hisagi blinked a few times and right before he could open his mouth to protest the door opened.

"Oi, Keri we're going to the bar wanna co-" Renji's jaw dropped as he looked from Keri to Hisagi. "Wh-who the hell are you? Zaraki's broken so you find a new toy?" Renji shot Hisagi a dirty look when he noticed he was about to say something.

"What're you shouting about? This is Shu-kun, my new roommate." Keri stood and walked over to Renji.

"Then why the hell were you all over him?" Renji always overreacts.

"I was not! If you calm down you'd notice how cold it is in here! The heater doesn't work you idiot!" Keri yelled and hit Renji one good time on the head. "You're always jumping to conclusions! Where's Yumi?" Keri asked as she walked out of the dorm.

"They're waiting at the end of the hall." Renji mumbled and rubbed his head.

"You can come with if you'd like Shu-kun." Hisagi politely declined and explained how tired he was. "Ok! See you later!" Keri and Renji flashed over to Yumichika, Ikkaku and Ayumi. "Hey guys!" Keri hugged everyone and then they were on their way.

"Now Keri, before we get to the bar I'm telling you you, you can not have more than 7 drinks ok?" Yumichika meant to make that a statement and not a question.

"Whaa? Why? No fair!"

"Because, you remember last time you got drunk don't cha? A certain giant we all know too well damn near raped you memeber?" Ikkaku butted in.

"Nothing happened! I can take care of myself!" Keri demanded to have more drinks and she began to pout.

"No means no." Yumichicka said with a firm voice.

"Fine." Arriving to the bar, the five slowly began to part ways.

"I don't want to be too far away from Keri." Yumichika told Ikkaku.

"What? She's not gonna drink that much, she listens to you, I don't know why but she does." Ikkaku sat at the far left side of the bar and Yumichika pondered for a bit then joined Ikkaku. Keri had sat at the very far right end of the bar by herself while Renji and Ayumi got a booth in the back out of sight. Soon, the bar quickly filled and Yumichika was unable to see Keri. "Where the hell is Keri?" Ikkaku grumbled in between shots as he just gulped down his 6th one.

"She's still sitting over there." Yumichika informed Ikkaku, he didn't want to spoil Ikkaku's fun but he wasn't positive if Keri was still over there. "I'm just going to go check on her." Yumichika attempted to stand up only to be pulled back down to his seat.

"Calm down, you just said yourself she's still over there. Sit down, you barely touched your second drink." Ikkaku said. No one knew if Keri was still over there, the bar was completely packed now you couldn't move one way without accidentally elbowing someone. It was because they had a new drink and specials they wanted to try out, something called "happy hour". Keri looked around and noticed no one in her group could see her.

"I'm just going to walk over here for a minute." Yumichika tried to make an escape but Ikkaku grabbed his arm.

"You still haven't finished your drink." Ikkaku was now downing his 12th. Yumichika sat back down and sipped his sake, his faced scrunched up a bit as he tried to get a glimpse of Keri. Keri motioned for the bartender to come over.

"Bartender! Hit me!" Keri started to down her colorful drinks like they were going out of style.

"Excuse me! Bartender!" Yumichika waved and the bartender approached the two as he cleaned a glass.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me how many drinks that girl at the very end of the bar has had." the bartender looked as if he was counting.

"Not sure but she sure can hold her liquor better than last time you guys were here! She only just began to fall off her stool." he chuckled. Before Yumichika could even begin to make his way over to Keri the only thing you could hear was loud laughter.

"Woohoo!" Keri swung around on her stool. "Hey, hey! Who wantsa dance?" Keri jumped on to the bar and swung her head wildly flipping her hair. Ikkaku's eye began to twitch horribly and Yumichika had already began pushing his way through the huge crowed of howling men. Renji and Ayumi headed over to the scene.

"Keri! Get down! Excuse me!" Yumichika tried pushing through the crowd but failed.

"Move it!" Ikkaku unsheathed his zanpaktou and waved it threateningly at the men. Ikkaku put his sword away, grabbed Keri and threw her over his shoulder and the 4 flashed to the ally alongside the bar. Ikkaku growled. "What the fu-" he was interrupted.

"Language Ikkaku. Keri, I believe I specifically told you only 7 drinks" Yumichika quickly became irritated and began to massage his temples. "Exactly how many drinks did you have?" he asked. Keri swayed heavily on her heels and giggled. Ikkaku started growing impatient, he took Keri by her collar.

"Well?" He yelled.

"Umm...like oly...uhh..." Her words were slurred horribly. "21" as soon as the 'one' escaped her lips Keri vomited and continued to giggle. Everyone sighed and Ikkaku picked Keri up and tossed her over his shoulder and they headed home, Ikkaku wasn't in the best shape either though considering he had 13 shots.

"Here, I'll carry her the rest of the way." Renji offered and Ikkaku gladly accepted giving Keri to Renji. They finally reached Keri's dorm and dropped her off apologizing to Hisagi because he was the one who was going to have to take care of her. The next day Keri woke up with a pounding headache. As she went to sit up she threw up.

"Here" Hisagi gave her some tea and salted crackers. Keri gave a small smile and sipped the tea. "Fun night?" he asked. She nodded. Her head pounded more like a marching band performing. Keri flinched terribly when someone knocked on the door, Hisagi answered it, it as Yumichika and the others.

"Hey Keri!" Renji shouted. Ikkaku winced and Keri threw up again.

"Stop it Renji" Ayumi elbowed him in his side. Yumichika sat next to Keri and rubbed her back.

"See what happens when you don't listen?" Yumichika hugged Keri and helped her up. "Come on you guys, we'll have to leave her with Zaraki." Yumichika said and Keri again threw up. "She can not go to class like this and Hisagi has class as well so she can't stay by herself as you can see. This is not beautiful at all Keri." They left Keri with Kenpachi who was still on the couch.

"The hell happen to you?" Kenpachi shifted a bit. Before she could answer Keri ran to the bathroom and began to vomit a few times. Kenpachi blinked repeatedly and a thought crossed his mind, his eyes grew wide in horror. Keri came out of the bathroom clutching her stomach, walked over to Kenpachi and layed next to him on the couch.

"I feel horrible." Keri moaned.

"Are you pregnant?" Kenpachi choked out. Keri blinked and laughed.

"No, just a bad hangover silly." she chuckled, "besides we already have our first child together." Keri smiled.

"What?" Kenpachi started to panic.

"Yachiru" Keri pointed the pink haired time bombs room.

"Pffftt." Kenpachi changed the subject. "You were drinking?" he asked. Keri nodded. "I assume you had fun?" He was about to speak again but was interrupted.

"I didn't screw anyone, I belong to you now" Keri smiled slightly showing her fangs. She lightly kissed Kenpachi.

"Damn right that's mine." he kissed her back and she laid her head on his chest. A few hours later there was a knock at the door, Keri tip-toed to the door and almost threw up again but held it in, it was Hisagi.

"I finished class early to take care of you." Hisagi smiled shyly. He took Keri back to their dorm and Keri went into her room and fell back asleep. Later Yumichika came over to check on Keri.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"St-st-starving." Keri almost collapsed and Yumichika caught her.

"That's right you've been throwing up all day." Yumichika offered Hisagi if he wanted to join them at the BBQ place down the road but he again politely declined.

"Oh, Shu-kun can you drop off that box for me to Kenny" She managed top choke out. Hisagi raised a confused brow.

"Zaraki-san" Yumichika replied.

"Oh yes of course." Hisagi bowed and the two left. After about an hour had passed Hisagi decided to drop off the box for Keri. He went to Kenpachi's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Hiya! Who are you?" Yachiru practically screamed. She looked at the box and recognized Keri's handwriting. "You must know Bubbles!" She grabbed the box and set it next to Kenpachi.

"Oi, who the fuck is at the door?" Kenpachi grumbled. Hisagi stepped in.

"Hello, you must be Zaraki-san. Hisagi Shuuhei." he bowed.

"The hell do you want?" Kenpachi barked.

"Keri asked me to drop this off for you." Hisagi pointed at the box.

"Why the hell did she ask you to bring it?" Kenpachi pondered.

"Well she was throwing up all day at home so she went out to eat."

"Home?" Kenpachi asked.

"Oh yes, I'm Keri's new roommate." Hisagi unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. Kenpachi blinked.

"What the fuck? She didn't tell me that." Kenpachi was never the type to get jealous nor was he worried about Hisagi but just one thing, Kenpachi had heard rumors of Keri. If the right guy turns her on she can go on a sex spree but Kenpachi had been out of commission for 3 days now and he surely hasn't gotten any since the incident. I mean you can't count the time Keri came over and did a little strip tease for Kenpachi. She had been unusually happy. "The next time you see Keri tell her to bring her happy bouncy ass over here." Kenpachi turned over and pulled the blanket over his head.

"That means leave now!" Yachiru happily pushed Hisagi out and slammed the door.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry you guys I know this was a shitty chap I'll do a lot better next one I promise! Thanks for reading! I love my loyal readers! :D_**


	9. Someone Like You

**Someone Like You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did I'd be cancelled because it takes me ages to upload._

* * *

"Hey Shu-kun! How was your time alone?" Keri asked as she walked into the dorm.

"Normal I guess?" Hisagi rubbed the back of his head. "Oh Keri, Zaraki-san wants to see you." Keri smiled brightly and walked out the door.

"I wonder what he wants?" As Keri walked down the hall someone caught her eye. "Hey! Hey!" Keri ran over to the young woman down the hall.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

"You're Hinamori, right?" Keri walked in the opposite direction of Kenpachi's dorm. Three days had past and Keri never stopped by to see Kenpachi, she was awoken abruptly by a bang at the door, it was 3:37am. "Who the hell?" Keri answered the door in only a shirt, she stole from Kenpachi. She squinted as the bright lights of the hallway peered into her dark room.

"Just where the hell have you been? Didn't that dumbass roommate give you my message?" Kenpachi barked. Keri rubbed her eyes sleepily and nodded in response.

"He did but I got distracted and forgot." She yawned and invited him in. "Why are you up so late? Are you all healed now?" Kenpachi nodded with an attitude. Keri walked to her room dragging her feet, Kenpachi followed. Keri crawled into bed and started to fall asleep, Kenpachi shrugged and got into the bed as well.

"No fooling around?" he lightly grabbed Keri's hips and pulled her in close.

"No, Shu-kun is sleeping." Keri replied sleepily.

"You are pretty loud." Kenpachi chuckled, she elbowed him in the gut and they both slow drifted off to sleep.

"Keri, it's time to get ready for class. Are you awake?" Hisagi knocked on the door a few times then entered. "Keri?" Hisagi stood by the door, "Keri!" Keri snapped awake and rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"Morning Shu-kun" Hisagi assumed that's what she mumbled.

"Good morning, you must get ready for-" Hisagi stopped when he noticed another arm reach over and pull Keri close. "…."

"Kenny wake up, time for class." Keri poked his cheek but it didn't seem to work. Keri turned over to face him, she pinched his nose tightly and covered his mouth with her own, took a deep breath and blew twice before Kenpachi jumped up gasping for air.

"What in fucks name is wrong with you?" Kenpachi finally started to breathe normally. Hisagi chuckled and quickly left when Kenpachi noticed him. "That's the last time I sleep here with no sex." Keri frowned.

"Fine, get out." Keri pushed Kenpachi out of bed.

"What?" Kenpachi blinked a few times.

"Go, get out." Keri looked serious.

"No, you get out." Kenpachi got back into the bed.

"Hmph, I was gonna let you shower with me." Keri gathered her things and walked backwards into the bathroom biting her lip teasingly. Kenpachi quickly followed, closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Hey Hisagi-san, is Keri awake?" Yumichika asked as he and Ikkaku stepped in as did Renji and Ayumi.

"Oh, I hear the water she must be in the shower; I'll go tell her to hurry her ass up." Ikkaku began to walk toward the bathroom.

"Um, I don't think you want to do that." Hisagi cleared his throat.

"Why not? I do it all the time, its fine." Hisagi tried to think of another excuse but didn't have to because the door to the bathroom began to open before Ikkaku reached it. The hot steam of the shower came flowing out into the cold room. Keri walked out with a towel wrapped around her then out came Kenpachi with a towel wrapped around his waist with a stupid smile on his face. Everyone's mouth dropped except Hisagi's.

"Oh, hey guys! I'll be ready in a bit. C'mon Kenny lets go get dressed." Keri grabbed his hand and led him into the room. Everyone sat down and waited; Ikkaku tapped his foot impatiently and rolled his eyes over and over. "Hey! Gimme my uniform!" They could hear Keri in the room.

"Jump for it" Kenpachi replied. Ikkaku cringed.

"Hurry the hell up!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Look! Now he's mad!" Keri shouted at Kenpachi from inside the room.

"Just jump." He smirked, Keri refused and Kenpachi stole a kiss as Keri pouted. She smiled and finally got her uniform. They both got dressed and walked out.

"Ready!" They joined the group at the door and they left.

"Oh, here you guys, your new schedules." Renji handed everyone their new schedules.

"New schedules?" Kenpachi and Keri both looked at their schedules. "….Kidou?" Keri and Kenpachi frowned. "At least we have it together" Keri smiled.

"Well this is gonna be shitty, who the hell uses Kidou?" Kenpachi was mad. Everyone separated and went to class. "I hate this." Kenpachi mumbled.

"Alright, now welcome to Kidou class. Kidou was founded by.." Kenpachi began to day dream as their senpai explained in detail when and where Kidou was discovered and how it formed.

"Oh shit, I haven't checked on Yachiru." Kenpachi turned a little pale. Keri was sitting directly behind Kenpachi and noticed he was acting a little weird. "The little monster probably destroyed the entire room." Keri watched Kenpachi closely.

"Psst…Kenny what's wrong?" Keri asked as she tapped his shoulder. He told Keri and she told him not to worry, she's more mature than that.

After class, "Finally, how long was that class? 7 hours?" Kenpachi stretched his arms.

"It was shorter than our other class." Keri pointed out to her lazy boyfriend.

"Shut up." Kenpachi looked away.

"I'm hungry" Keri complained.

"There's food in my dorm, come on." Kenpachi led the way to his dorm. They reached the dorm and Kenpachi sat on the couch and Keri stood around the room. "Well, aint cha hungry?" Kenpachi asked as he leaned back on to the couch.

"Yeah, where's the food?" Keri asked.

"You gotta cook it, stupid." Kenpachi rubbed his eyes sleepily, Keri blinked a few times and walked into the kitchen, pulling out pots, pans, meat, rice, measuring cups and all.

"Fine." Keri began to cook and Kenpachi dosed off. About 2 hours later Kenpachi's nose began to twitch as it filled with the overwhelming smells that filled the entire dorm hallway. He began to sniff the air greedily as he woke up and his stomach began to growl. "Just in time! Ready to eat Kenny?" Keri brought over a tray of food to Kenpachi then whistled for Yachiru. She came running out of her room and jumped onto Kenpachi's head.

"Hey guys! Time to eat? Bubbles made this? Smells really yummy! Mhm!" Yachiru exclaimed happily as she was tossed off Kenpachi's head next to him. Keri brought a plate over to Yachiru and set it down. She made miso soup with udon noodles, rice, raw fish, grilled chicken, steamed vegetables, boiled eggs, and kombu seaweed.

"I just cooked whatever I found." Keri smiled cheerfully. Kenpachi blinked a few times and smiled widely.

"So you can cook?" Kenpachi picked up his chopsticks.

" Itadakimasu!" they both dug in.

"Yep, Yumi taught me a long time ago." Keri announced. Yachiru slowly scrapped her vegetables to the side of her plate. "No, you're gonna eat those too Yachiru!" Keri gave Yachiru a stern glare.

"But I don't like veggies!" Yachiru pouted and looked at Kenpachi.

"Don't look at me; she said eat em so eat em." Was Kenpachi's quick reply.

"Ok. Geez, Kenny's never been with someone like you" Yachiru mumbled.

"What was that?" Keri asked, Yachiru quickly shook her head and ate her vegetables. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Keri answered it to allow Kenpachi and Yachiru to finish eating. "Yes?" Keri smiled brightly.

"Since when do you live here?" Ikkaku pushed though Keri. "And what the hell? You cooked for them too? The hell is wrong with you? Now they'll never leave! Why do you think I'm still here?" Ikkaku quickly grew impatient. Kenpachi stood up.

"You got a problem?" He asked as he leered over Ikkaku with his intimidating size.

"Like hell I do" Ikkaku reached for his zanpaktou.

"Hm? Well then let's take this outside." Kenpachi's smile turned into a devious smirk.

"Alright, that's enough." Keri stepped in between Kenpachi and Ikkaku. "Kenny, go sit down and finish eating. Ikkaku, what did you come here for?" Keri scowled.

"W-well, Yumichika keeps complaining how he never gets to spend time with you anymore." Keri blinked a few times.

"Really? He said that?" Ikkaku nodded unsurely. "Ok! I'll spend the rest of the evening and all of tomorrow with him!" Keri smiled cheerfully and looked at Kenpachi who's face was now twisted in such a way it was hard to recognize him. "Um…Ok! First thing tomorrow! I promised Kenny I'd, I'd um, take care of an itch he has! Yeah! He can't get rid of it by himself so he asked for my help! That's one of the reasons I'm here." Keri smiled nervously and Kenpachi walked up behind Keri hovering over her head.

"She's gotta cure a hunger that I have and only her '_food'_ can cure." He leaned over a bit and paused next to Keri's ear, smirking evilly; he nibbled it teasingly and Keri pushed him back.

"Shut up, Kenny!" She yelled, she didn't leave with Ikkaku when he left.

"What're we gonna do about the brat?" Kenpachi asked as Yachiru bounced around the room like a maniac. Keri made a face. "I told you not to give her that damn candy." Kenpachi scratched his head.

Keri rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you don't know how to wait." She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Kenpachi. He quickly grabbed her tongue. "Ayyyee! Et oh!" Keri whined; Kenpachi moved closer.

"I said, I have an itch." Keri slipped her tongue out of his grasp and licked his eye. "Oww! What the hell's yer problem?" Kenpachi rubbed his eye and Keri snickered. "Geez, yer weird I fuckin swear." Kenpachi glared down at Keri.

"Yeah but I'm your weirdo!" Keri smiled and Kenpachi looked away. Keri quickly gave Kenpachi a nice big kiss on the lips.

"Eww, why'd you kiss Kenny, Bubbles?" Yachiru twisted her face.

"None of your business that's why." Kenpachi barked rudely, Keri glared up at him. Kenpachi smirked.

"What? What's so funny?" Keri asked, he leaned next to her ear.

"I like when you look up at me" His smirk grew wider. Keri slapped him.

"Not in front of Yachiru!" She hissed. She began to grow impatient with Kenpachi's "coded" dirty talk. Keri rolled her eyes.

"I know what can make your eyes go even further back." Now he's just being nasty.

"That's it" Keri pushed Kenpachi into his room and Yachiru sat patiently on the kitchen counter. "What is wrong with you? Yachiru is out there!" Keri shouted.

"I'm horny" Was Kenpachi's dry reply.

Keri stared at him, "You act like you're gonna die without sex! Is that all you want from me?" Keri crossed her arms and prepared for a stupid 'yes'.

"No" Kenpachi said nervously.

"Well, let's test it." Keri took a step toward Kenpachi.

"What're you talkin about?" he looked a bit confused.

"Go without sex for 14 days that means no sex with me or anyone else." He stared blankly at her.

"What?" He finally asked.

"You heard me, no sex with anyone at all for 14 days."

"Why?" Kenpachi shouted.

"I wanna see if you're serious about this!" Keri shouted back.

"I am serious!" He frowned. He got closer to her.

"So am I! But let's see!" They stared at each other for a long while. "We can start the bet tomorrow, yeah?" Keri asked and Kenpachi nodded.

"I'll go put Yachiru to bed." Kenpachi quickly ran out of the room and looked around for Yachiru but didn't see her.

"Hehe" Kenpachi heard a giggle.

"Oh shit." He protected himself with his hands. He looked around and seen Yachiru sleeping on the kitchen counter. Kenpachi walked over to where Yachiru was sleeping, picked her up and laid her in her bed. He went back to his room, quickly closed the door and locked it. Kenpachi looked directly toward the bed and noticed Keri completely naked in the sheets; the top of the sheet barely covering her nipples and the bottom of the sheet loosely between her legs. She bit her lip teasingly as she watched Kenpachi move closer to the bed. He dropped his uniform to the ground and jumped into the bed and snatched the sheet from Keri so he could get a better view. "Ahh, so you do have a scar from that last time." Kenpachi smiled widely.

"Kenny!" a voice called. Kenpachi's head snapped toward the door, he quickly grabbed the blanket from the floor and covered himself and Keri.

"What the heck?" Keri pouted, Kenpachi cringed. Yachiru banged on the door.

"What?" he yelled in frustration, Yachiru picked the lock, busted into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Kenny!" Yachiru yelled as she went to sit in the middle of the two.

"What do you want?" he began to grow impatient.

"I had a nightmare! Bubbles was there!" Keri motioned for Yachiru to come closer, she cuddled her on her chest.

"What happen?" Keri asked.

"Well I don't remember, but you were there!" Keri kissed Yachiru on the forehead and sent her to bed. Kenpachi quickly flashed to the door, locked it again and pushed the couch in front of it.

"I'm tired." Keri yawned.

"No, what the hell? This isn't fair at fuckin all." Kenpachi lay closer to Keri and wrapped his arms around her waist puling her in closer so they were skin to skin. She could feel his warmth; he buried his face in the nape of her neck. After a few minutes Kenpachi began to snore loudly and they both drifted off to sleep. The next day, Ikkaku busted into Kenpachi's dorm.

"Oi! Keri! I know you're in here! Come out, we gotta get ready!" Ikkaku went up to a door and opened it. "Tch." It was Yachiru's room. He walked up to the other door and paused, something told him not to go into that room but he ignored it and went in anyway. It got hot in the middle of the night so Keri and Kenpachi had kicked the blanket off of themselves in the middle of the night and both were completely naked, Ikkaku opened the door, and seen them sleeping naked, Ikkaku blinked once then shut the door. He screamed and Keri jerked out of her sleep. Kenpachi turned over and continued to snore heavily. Keri quickly threw on a robe and ran out the room.

"What's wrong?" Keri looked panicked.

"My eyes, are they bleeding? The mental image will never go away." Keri looked at Ikkaku a bit confused, Ikkaku was pale.

"What?" Keri pouted.

"Lock your fuckin door if you're gonna sleep naked!" He shouted.

"It was locked! But Yachiru kept having nightmares! Besides, you should knock before you enter a closed room!" she shouted in return. Kenpachi walked out and looked around.

"The hell are you people yellin for? It's too damn early." He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Keri looked down and was relieved to see that Kenpachi put pants on before he came out of the room.

"I came to tell you that you need to get ready you knuckle head." Ikkaku said as he rolled his eyes when Kenpachi leaned over to whisper something to Keri.

"Oh! Yeah, it's Yumi's birthday!" Keri exclaimed.

* * *

**_A/N: I enjoyed this chapter, I have the next one in writing so I just have to type it up. I may do it tonight but then it might be short :( Yes or no? Reviews are much appreciated :D I want to thank my loyal readers: BumbleBeecamero38, aujourd'hui, and dragonrain618 you guys are awesome...Message me if you have anything special you want me to put in Yumi's party :)_**


	10. For Your Eyes Only

**For Your Eyes Only**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did, it wouldn't have ended shitty. _**  
**

"Yeah, it is, so hurry up and get ready. I slipped him a sleeping pill last night in his tea so he'll be out at least another 5 hours." Ikkaku shrugged and sat on the couch. Keri and Kenpachi went back into the room to take a quick shower and get ready.

"Come on Kenny! You're already awake! Come help us get ready for Yumi's surprise party!" Kenpachi shook his head and turned Keri around to wash her back.

"Your tattoo is weird." Kenpachi scrubbed over Keri's lower back a few times as if he were trying to scrub her tattoo off.

"How's it weird? It's obviously a symbol." Keri scrunched her nose up and turned to face him, she motioned for Kenpachi to turn around so she could wash his back.

"Don't say it like I'm stupid or somethin; you have 800 freakin tattoos that mean somethin different." Kenpachi grumbled.

"I do not! I only have 3!" Keri jabbed her very sharp finger nail into his side.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Kenpachi turned to face Keri.

"Cause you're being a jerkface so I'm getting out now." Keri quickly jumped out of the shower and grabbed Kenpachi's towel which basically swallowed her. Kenpachi stepped out of the shower and looked for his towel.

"The hell? Where's my towel?" Keri looked and quickly went into the bedroom. "Dammit Keri, gimme back my towel." Kenpachi opened the bedroom door and his towel was thrown in his face.

"Hey Kenny, wouldn't it be nice to go to the World of the Living some time? I mean we all basically wear the same things except the slight difference between school uniforms and Shinigami uniforms. In the World of the Living EVERYONE has different things on!" Keri showed Kenpachi the Victoria's Secret magazine she stole from one of the female Shinigami's some time ago. Kenpachi's eyes went wide.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked and took the magazine. Flipping through the pages, Kenpachi stopped at one thing that really caught his eye. "Get this." He found the lingerie section.

"Oh! I know! But we're not allowed to go to the World of the Living. I wish they delivered to the Soul Society." After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"You guys ready yet?" Keri scrambled to give Kenpachi his clothes and she threw hers on.

"Yes! Here we come!" Keri flung the door open and they walked out.

"About time" Ikkaku mumbled.

"Yachiru, stay here." Kenpachi yelled toward her room but it was too late, she zipped out of her room and climbed onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Ready!" she shouted into his ear. Kenpachi sighed, Keri smiled, Ikkaku rolled his eyes and Yachiru giggled.

"So we have about 6 hours until Yumi wakes up." The three were in Rukongai buying decorations. "We need; balloons, streamers, banner, and confetti-" Keri was interrupted by Kenpachi's loud and obnoxious sighs. "Is there something wrong?" Keri tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, we don't need all that shit." Kenpachi grumbled and Keri elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh, here's the store Keri, go buy the stuff you need to make the cake." Ikkaku pointed over to the little shop. Yachiru's eyes grew wide as she hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder and on to Keri's. "We're gonna go get the decorations, what color?" Ikkaku asked, they try to change it up every year.

"Hmm, red, yellow, and orange." Keri walked into the store and Yachiru jumped off Keri's shoulder and took off down the aisles. Kenpachi and Ikkaku went off to their version of a party store. "So we need eggs, milk, and cake mix… what flavor though?" Keri pondered in front of the cake mixes.

"Bubbles! Can we get this? Please!" Yachiru ran up to Keri with her arms full of candy.

"Hey, there you are Yachiru, what kind of cake should I bake?" Keri continued to ponder.

"Chocolate" Yachiru responded quickly.

"Strawberry shortcake it is." Keri picked up the mix.

"Hey! I said chocolate!" Yachiru pouted.

"Do you want most of that candy you're carrying?" Keri asked as they walked to the eggs.

"Yes!" Yachiru's face lit up.

"Then we're have strawberry shortcake." She explained. Keri went around the store and picked up the necessary ingredients for the cake. Keri went to the front to pay for her things. "Pick your 3 favorite out of the candy in your arms."

"Aww! But you said I could get MOST of it! Only 3?" Yachiru pouted. Keri gave a stern look.

"You want cake and ice cream don't you?" Yachiru nodded and picked her 3 favorites. After paying and leaving, the girls walked down about a block and ran into the boys. Keri greeted Kenpachi with a soft kiss on the lips and Ikkaku with a nudge.

"Where's my change?" Ikkaku demanded.

"I spent it all! I decided I wanted to make strawberry shortcake" Keri smiled innocently.

"Did you buy whip cream and extra strawberries?" Kenpachi smiled evilly. Ikkaku glared and a very annoying vein began to show its ugly face again.

"Well it's 11am now, so we about 2 maybe 3 hours. I have all of the decorations so let's go to your dorm." The four headed to Keri's dorm.

"Where you want all this shit, Keri?" Kenpachi asked.

"Set it on the table." Keri began to take out the ingredients and start baking the cake. Kenpachi sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Ikkaku sat at the table and took out the decorations.

"Why aren't you guys helping Bubbles? She's doing everything by herself!" Yachiru pouted.

"Shut up, she hates when people help her with cooking. She only lets Yumichika help. We're going to decorate." Ikkaku explained and made Hisagi and Yachiru help him decorate. Keri finished the cake and placed it in the oven. She made Kenpachi go to her room and nap in there. The cake finished just in time and put finishing touches on it; Kenpachi walked out of the room 2 hours later and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Just in time! Everyone's here!" Keri cheered as Kenpachi looked around and seen Renji, Ayumi, Hisagi, Yachiru and Ikkaku. Before Kenpachi could open his mouth there was a knock at the door. Keri motioned for everyone to get ready as she answered the door. Keri slowly opened the door and there was Yumichika standing in the hallway rubbing his eyes sleepily. He peered into the room. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted except Kenpachi, who gave a slight groan. Yumichika rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Yumi! Happy birthday!" Keri hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong Yumi?" Keri pouted and her big grey eyes grew wide with tears. Yumichika glared at Ikkaku, then quickly smiled at Keri and hugged her back.

"Thank you" he smiled sweetly at Keri who cut the crap and began smiling brightly. She showed Yumichika the cake.

"You did this by yourself Keri?" Yumichika asked as if he didn't already know.

"Yepp, sure did!" She smiled. Everyone began to chat and eat the food Keri had made. "So, Yumi! We're all gonna go out and have some drinks! Ikkaku's buying!" Keri cheered and led everyone out the door before Ikkaku could even protest. They walked to their favorite bar. Keri held hands with Kenpachi the entire way. Once they arrived at the bar, Keri quickly ran to the bar while Renji, Hinamori, Hisagi and Ayumi sat at a booth in the back. To everyone's surprise, Yumichika sat at the bar as well and was ready to drink, Ikkaku sat next to him. Keri was ordering rounds for everyone and they toasted to Yumichika's birthday. As she tossed back her drink she had thought. "Hey Kenny! Let's see who can drink the most!" Kenpachi smirked.

"You can't beat me." He chuckled. Keri pouted and still challenged him.

"Sure I can!" Keri twirled in her barstool.

"What's in it for me if I win?" Kenpachi asked as this now peaked his interest.

"The sex deal is off." Keri replied, Kenpachi's face lit up.

"Deal."

"Bartender! A round of the strongest thing you've got! And keep em comin!" Keri and Kenpachi picked up a drink. "Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" They both began knocking back drinks.

"Who do you think will win?" Yumichika asked his bald friend.

"Zaraki, of course." Ikkaku snorted and took a shot himself. On the 18th drink, Keri started to stumble, Kenpachi was fine.

"Pffftt, Immastilloutdrinkyou" Keri slurred as she picked up her 19th shot.

"At least we don't have to take care of her" Ikkaku yawned. They were taking their 26th shot when Keri fell off her barstool and onto the ground.

"Ha! I win-" Kenpachi fell over and passed out. Keri reached up and took on last shot.

"No way! Itottallyfuckingkickedyourass" and then she was out like a light.

"Well, looks like Keri won after all." Renji said as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't wanna take care of them" he complained. No one was in any condition to pick Kenpachi up and carry him home so they splashed cold water on his face and he shot up. Getting to his feet, he heaved Keri's dead like body over his shoulder and turned to the bartender.

"The bald ones payin" He said as he marched out of the bar turning to see if the group was following him he accidently swung Keri's head into the wall, she let out a soft groan. "Sorry" Kenpachi mumbled drunkenly.

Renji carried the drunken Ayumi back to her dorm, Ikkaku surprisingly carried Yumichika home, Hinamori dropped Hisagi off at his dorm and Kenpachi took Keri back to his. When they got in the room, Kenpachi turned to switch the light one and once again hit Keri's head on the wall, forcing her to let out an even louder groan. He took Keri into his room and tossed her on the bed.

The next morning, "_Those who have not picked up their new schedules please report to the Southwest office. I repeat those who have not picked up their new schedules, please report to the Southwest office." _A voice announced over the intercom.

"Wha?" Keri woke up in a sheet on the kitchen table next to Kenpachi. "Kenny?" she poked him. "Kenny?" she winced at the sound of her own voice. Kenpachi moaned and turned over, falling on to the floor.

"The hell?" he groaned.

"Kenny? What happened?" She stepped down off the table to find out she was completely naked.

"Looks like we had one hellva night?" he smirked and pulled Keri down on top of him.

"Bubbles!" Keri quickly grabbed the sheet and wrapped the two of them in it. "Did you have fun last night?" Yachiru asked as she bounced out of her room. The both cringed at the sound of Yachiru's high pitched voice.

"Fine." Keri smiled weakly. "Now go brush your teeth."

"Alright!" she ran into her bathroom and shut the door.

"Gogo" Kenpachi picked Keri up and quickly ran into his bedroom shutting the door behind them.

"I won the bet." Keri announced smugly. Kenpachi looked away. Keri started the shower and stepped in, Kenpachi followed. "No, what did I say? No sex for 14 days remember? Did you think I was joking?" Keri pushed Kenpachi back, closed the door and locked it. He huffed and sat on the bed. Thirty minutes later, Keri came out of the bathroom fully clothed to Kenpachi's disappointment. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "How bout a little peak?" she slowly began to strip in front of him until she was completely naked. _This is gonna be a long fuckin 2 weeks. _Kenpachi thought.

"You can look but don't touch." Keri bit her lip teasingly. Kenpachi fought back his urges desperately. _God, she's such a tease at the worst goddamn time. _His breathing became low and heavy as she slowly turned around. "For your eyes only." She kissed him and quickly redressed before it got carried away. Now Kenpachi was ready for his shower. A really cold one.

* * *

_**A/N: Valentine's Day chap? I THINK YES :D Gotta write it then type ;~; I wanna add a new char but they're not ready to join in the mischief yet...guess who it is? x) I missed my fans 3 Hope you guys are having a great New Year far! **_


	11. Valentine's Day: Something's Missing

**Valentine's Day: Something's Missing**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did, it'd be called "Kenpachi's Life" :O _

"The hell is Valentine's Day?" Kenpachi scratched the back of his neck with a confused look on his face.

"It's a day when the guy has to ask a girl they like to be their Valentine and they be super romantic and buy the girl all kinds of gifts and chocolates! It's tomorrow Kenny so ask me!" Keri was excited to celebrate her very first Valentine's Day with Kenpachi.

"Ask you what?" Kenpachi blinked a few times then shrugged. Keri began to pout.

"Ask me to be your Valentine!" Keri shouted. Ikkaku and Yumichika sat patiently while Kenpachi struggled to answer.

"No." He replied dryly as he plopped on the couch.

"Just asked her or she'll cry and bitch and moan forever" Ikkaku whispered to the now very irritated Kenpachi. He rolled his eyes and stood again grabbing Keri's hands but not making eye contact.

"Will you be my valentine?" Kenpachi mumbled so low no one could hear him.

"What?" Keri sniffled.

"Will you be my valentine?" Kenpachi said a bit louder but too fast to understand.

"Come again?" Keri scrunched up her nose.

"Will you be my fuckin valentine?" Kenpachi shouted angrily. Keri nodded enthusiastically and jumped on Kenpachi and hugged him. "Alright, enough, get off of me" he pushed her down.

"Aright, since it's Zaraki's first Valentine's Day, we'll take him out and show him what he has to do." Yumichika hugged Keri and patted Yachiru on the head, the 3 men left the dorm.

"Hey, hey Bubbles! What're you gonna get Kenny for Valentine's Day?" Yachiru cheerfully bounced onto Keri's shoulder.

"Hm, I'm not sure yet. Let's go get Ayumi and we'll also do some shopping, yes?" Yachiru nodded and they were on their way to get Ayumi.

"Why the hell do I need to buy her shit?" Kenpachi complained and dragged his feet behind the two men. They walked into a store.

"Hey look, there's Renji." Ikkaku motioned for Renji to come over.

"The hell are you doin here?" Kenpachi asked as he slightly chuckled.

"Buyin Ayumi a V day gift, you guys?" Renji looked pretty serious, he had two cards, one in each hand and he couldn't decide on which to give Ayumi. "Which one?" he asked Yumichika, the one with the most common sense.

"This one; it says you like her a lot and it's romantic without saying you love her just yet." Yumichika picked a pink envelope and handed it to Renji.

"Now, for the gift…" Renji began to look around. "What're you guys doin here again?" his previous question that was never answered.

"Zaraki here has to buy the brat a gift" Ikkaku snorted, Kenpachi glared.

"The hell am I supposed to buy her?" he admitted he was starting to get into it. "I don't know what the fuck she likes" he started growing impatient.

"Foound it~" Yumichika sang as he came down the aisle with a stuffed bear almost the size of Kenpachi. "Now all you need are chocolates and a card, which I also grabbed." Yumichika loved shopping so he didn't mind picking the things out, besides, he knows what his sister likes."

"This bear costs more than the entire Soul Reaper academy!" Kenpachi yelled and began to cause a scene.

"Calm down. It is not that much." Yumichika shook his head. "Oh! You'll need to get her flowers! Lilies! And yellow roses! They're her absolute favorite!" Yumichika gave Kenpachi the bear, card, and chocolates so he could pay for them while he got the flowers.

Kenpachi sighed, "tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"Soooo, what're you getting Kenpachi?" Ayumi asked as she softly nudged her friend.

"Well, he's been complaining off his back hurting so I was thinking about a good old fashioned back massage so I just need to buy some oil!" Keri smiled cheerfully.

"That's it? No outfits? No toys? No 24 uninterrupted hours in your dorm while Hisagi stays with Yachiru?" Ayumi looked disappointed.

"Nope. I told him no sex and he has 7 more days to go! It's his fault!" Keri huffed and Yachiru came running down the aisle with an arm full of candy. "No, put it back. You have plenty of candy at home" Keri demanded without turning to look at Yachiru.

"My, haven't you become quite the mommy?" Ayumi said mockingly. Keri smiled.

"What're you gonna get Renji?" Keri asked curiously.

"Sex." Ayumi replied. "He's earned it, so it's about time. That's what Valentine's Day really is! All about the sex!" Ayumi exclaimed happily.

"Well, not this time for me!" Keri checked out, buying; oil, bubble bath and a card. When they got back to the school, Keri was informed that she would be sleeping in her own dorm tonight so she won't ruin the surprise.

The next day, Kenpachi was jerked out of his sleep to a pink blob on his stomach, he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What the hell do you want Yachiru? It's 9am" he groaned.

"Wake up! You gotta go! Shu-kun is here already and that means Bubbles should be waking up soon!" Kenpachi was pissed that Yachiru was even into the whole Valentine's Day crap. He didn't feel like arguing so he got up, took everything over to Keri's dorm and set a few things up while she slept. Fifteen minutes later, Keri woke up and sleepily dragged herself out of bed.

"Kenny?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Keri's big gray eyes filled with water when she seen the giant bear.

"Here, happy Valentine's Day." He mumbled and gave Keri the bouquet of flowers, chocolates and the card. She jumped on him.

"Thank you Kenny! You're the best Valentine ever!" She hugged him for quite a while. The two went out to eat then went back to Keri's dorm. "When is Shu-kun coming back?" she asked as they sat on the couch.

"Not till tomorrow, he's watchin Yachiru for me so I'll probably owe him favor…dammit." Kenpachi absently rubbed the back of his head.

"Good! Cause I have a surprise for you!" Keri took Kenpachi into the bedroom and ordered him to take off his shirt. "Now lay on your tummy!" Keri whipped out the massage oil she bought and worked on Kenpachi's stressed muscles. There was a particular spot Keri noticed that hurt the most to him because he'd always wince when she moved near it. Keri cracked her knuckles and worked the knots out of his back. "Now! I bought bubble bath! And it's watermelon scented!" Keri exclaimed as she ran the bath water.

"So, we're just gonna take a bath?" Kenpachi asked as he raised his brow suspiciously.

"Yepp! Just a bath" Keri smiled brightly as she stripped down to nothing, "Come on! Get in, you first." Kenpachi stripped and quickly stepped into the tub and stretched his legs. Keri followed and sat in between.

"Something's missin…" Kenpachi pulled Keri back and they both relaxed in to the warm water.

"What is?"

"Sex"

"6 more days. Good try though" Keri smiled.

"Even that Renji bastard is gettin sex!"

"That's cause he's been with Ayumi practically since we started here and they haven't had sex yet so he deserves it!"

"I thought Valentine's Day was about gettin laid…Someone lied"

"No, you were just…unlucky this time."

Kenpachi frowned. "Pfftt" he put bubbles on Keri's nose and pulled her close, holding her tight, he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: Bwahaha! I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Updated twice in one week X) this isn't even part of the story line lol oh god, I'm putting fillers in my fic D:::: Someone kill me! I just wrote this at the top of my head so I hope you like it! And thanks sooooooooo much Kira Michi! Your review really meant a lot! X) Kenpachi wants him some sexy time : O anyway, I just did this for V Day X) Next chap will be back to the main story line!**_


End file.
